Sudden Inspiration
by Detective-san
Summary: She is the leader of the band named "Clover". He is the leader of the band named "Prisoners". They go to school together and are unaware or each others' real identity. They think that they hate each other, but do they? Let's find out! no "little victims".
1. Prolouge

Sudden Inspiration!

**Disclaimer: I do ****NOT**** own Cardcaptor Sakura. Any additional characters are my creation and I ****OWN**** the plot and the additional characters.**

**Note: This story is set when the gang are in high school, Grade 10.**

**Chapter One**

_I remember once, when I was small... I went on a carousel during a fair……………... The carousel went round and round…………. Going up and down….and then I saw……….. How blurry everything was, how fast I was_

_(Chorus)_

_Is this how life works?_

_I have always wondered, do we go_

_Round and round all day long?_

_Is this how life works?_

_I have always wondered, why is it we_

_Always going round and round in circles?_

_Is this how life works?_

_When I got off the carousel, I looked around; everything was as it was, not stationary but crystal clear_

_I then saw a flower on the grass; it was swaying side to side, going on with the flow, not giving a notice to what's around it._

_Again, I had started to think..._

_(Repeats chorus)_

_(Repeats the last line in chorus 3x)_

_I don't know…._

_(Repeats chorus)_

The song had ended and the music had faded away. There they stood, up on a stage as the crowd cheered wildly for them. On the stage, stood four girls and they were the crowd in excitement as they were trying to catch their breath, obviously exhausted.

"More…more…more…!" chanted the crowd. The stood there and a grin slowly crept up their onto their faces.

"You people want more?" asked one of the girls on the microphone. Pause.

"YAY!!" erupted the crowd of people. The girls winked at each other before saying, "How about our first song?"

"NOW OR LATER!!" erupted the crowd again and everyone began to jump up and down, excited.

"1…2…3…GO!"

_Do it now or never, I don't care which ever_

_Just hurry up and make your choice,_

_Just hope it won't be your last choice_

'_Cause I don't have time to wait_

_I got loads of work on my plate_

_(Chorus)_

_So just do it now or later_

_I don't care which ever_

_Time is a-wasting_

_Time is never waiting so_

_Just do it now or later_

_Either one I don't care_

_Just hurry up and choose_

_And hope that it'll just go smooth…_

_Tick, tick, tick, tick_

_And a tiny little click_

_Tick, tick, tick, tick_

_The clock only said "tick"_

_Time won't be waiting for you_

_So just hurry up and choose!_

_(Repeats chorus)_

_Tick, tick, tick, tick_

_Tick, tock, tick, tock_

_Tick, tick, tick, tick_

_Tick, tock, tick, tock…._

_(Repeats chorus)_

_Just hurry up!_

_Just hurry up!_

_It cannot wait!_

_Not on my plate!_

_Just hurry up!_

_Just hurry up!_

_Hurry up…_

_Now or later…._

The song then ended with a drum roll and everyone was screaming and cheering. The girls were tired, they were sweating but nothing can wipe the smiles of their faces as they watch the crowd cheer for them.

"Thank you for coming tonight to our concert" said one of the girls. She was holding an electric guitar, supporting on a strap which hung from her shoulders. As she spoke, the crowd cheered once more.

"We want to thank you for the support you gave us and we have a little present for all you" continued another girl and she pressed the lever with her foot. BANG! Little boxes were dropping on the crowd as they struggle to get a box.

"Let's go" said one of the four boys as they walked out of the arena late at night.

"That was one busy night" one of the boys said as he started to put on his jumper. The others nodded in agreement.

"But I suppose tomorrow will be fun…after all, I can see my little victim again" said the fourth boys as he smirked. Smirking back, the others walked together under the full moon light.

**Who are those four boys? What about those girls?! What victim?**

**A/N: Thanks for reading my first fan fic Please send reviews.**


	2. Just Not My Day

**Just Not My Day**

She was walking down the school hall, minding her own business when she saw him. She gasped. _Oh no! _she thought, _Not Syaoran-kun!_

Looking around, she found the girls toilet and ran into it and leaned against the door. She sighed with relief. Her relief, however, was short lived. She heard voices. Those voices belong to a group of girls. _Kagome Sakuno_ she thought grimly and looked around again to find a place to hide. She found a little compartment behind the door which was almost hidden from the naked eye. She opened the compartment and saw mops and buckets inside. _So this is where the cleaner stores her bucket and mop after cleaning the toilets _she thought with amusement. Carefully, she went inside the little compartment and closed the door quietly. As she closed the door, the toilet door opened. A girl with long curly black hair walked in with some other girls. They chattered loudly. She pressed her ear again the door to listen, brushing her soft brown hair from her jade green eyes. Her name is Kinomoto Sakura and she is eavesdropping on her tormentors in a little compartment!

"Honestly, that Kinomoto bitch is so annoying!" said the girl with curly back hair, "Who does she think she is, walking to school?"

"Maybe it's because she doesn't have anywhere to go Sakuno-chan" said the girl with brown pig-tails. The others laughed at the thought.

"Yeah, her parents are probably ashamed that they had the ugliest girl the world had ever seen!" said another girl.

"True" said Sakuno as she started to put on make-up, "Maybe that's why they had abandoned her"

The girls screeched with laughter as they walked out of the toilet. Once they went out, Sakura got out of the compartment. _They are so selfish _she thought angrily, _Why they don't even know what the word 'idiot' means!_

In Tomoeda High, Sakura was a nobody. Her only friends were Tomoyo, Meilin and Aina whom she had met during Elementary school and had been best friends ever since. Since Sakura and her friends were classified as 'nobodies', the group had been tormented by the school sophomores which include Li Syaoran, Hiiragizawa Eriol, Matsumoto Tetsuya and Kobayashi Hideki.

Sakura slowly walked out of the toilet with her head down. She was tired, yesterday had been a very, very late night. As she turned around the corner, she met trouble.

"Oi! Little brat!"

She stopped dead in her tracks. That voice, there's no mistaking it, it was none other than Li Syaoran, one of the popular boys in school. _Oh boy…_thought Sakura miserably; _this is not turning out to be my day after all…_

She turned around slowly and saw a boy standing right behind her. He had messy toffee coloured hair and amber eyes, which glared into her jade green eyes at this very moment.

"Care to move aside little brat?" he said coldly. Without waiting for an answer, he pushed her aside before walking off. Sakura landed on the floor hard but luckily she had slowed the fall by putting her arms in front of her.

"Owie…" she muttered before getting up again.

"OMG! Sakura-chan, are you alright?!"

Sakura turned around and saw Tomoyo rushing up to her along with Meilin and Aina. Tomoyo had navy blue-like hair and her eyes were amethyst coloured. Her normally composed face was replaced with worry.

"Are sure you're ok?" asked Meilin, worried. Meilin had navy blue hair and midnight blue eyes.

"Did Li bully you again?" asked Aina as she helped Sakura dusting her uniform. She sounded concern and worry. Although her face does not reveal her feelings, her hazel brown eyes do. She had shiny black hair and she was always the most reasonable one in the group. Sakura smiled with gratitude.

"I'm OK now" she said reassuringly, trying to calm her friends down, "Besides, we better make our way to class before the bell rings"

Everyone nodded in agreement. It was best to arrive early to homeroom than arriving late. Nishimura-sensei was very strict and harsh on late comers so everyone had to rush to class a minute early before the bell.

When they walked into the classroom, everyone ignored them. _At least we don't draw attention…_thought Sakura as she walked to her desk, which was right behind Li Syaoran's. She approached her desk cautiously, not daring to do anything which might attract his attention. As she pulled out her chair, he was in front of her face.

"Phweee?!" she gasped and jumped back in shock. Syaoran just glared at her.

"What?" he said coldly, glaring into her jade green eyes again. Sakura looked away.

"Nothing" she said, "What do want with me?"

This time, it was his turn to look away, "Nothing. Just don't bother me in class"

"Fine"

The classroom door opened and everyone rushed to their seats. Nishimura-sensei entered. She had long black hair and deep blue eyes. Today, it seemed, she was in a good mood.

"Class" she said, addressing to everyone in a happy tone, "Today, we have two new students. Their appearance will surprise you so be nice to them"

"Please welcome Yukimura Emi and Erika"

The door opened and the two people who walked in stood in front of the class. They were girls, identical twins in fact. They smiled brightly.

"Hello" they said in unison, "my name is Emi" said one of the twins, "and my name is Erika" said the other, "Please look after us". The whole class just stared at them. Everyone except for Syaoran and Sakura. Sakura saw the difference between them immediately. The twin named Emi had her ribbon on the right side of her head while the other twin named Erika had her ribbon on the left side of her head. Sakura smiled at them brightly, she had a good feeling about them. They looked nice and friendly, harmless in fact.

Nishimura-sensei nodded, "Thank you girls. You two can sit next to Kinomoto-san"

Sakura raised her hand so that the twins would know where she is. She smiled at Erika and Emi as they sat down on either side of her. They smiled back.

"Nice to meet you Kinomoto-san" said Erika as she took out her books and pencil case.

"Nice to meet you Kinomoto-san" said Emi as she too, took out her books and pencil case. The whole lesson was fun, with her maths being helped by Emi and he grammar being corrected by Erika.

"Why don't you two each lunch with us today?" asked Sakura as they packed up to go to lunch. The twins looked at each other with delight on their faces.

"Sure, why not?" they answered in unison with bright smiles on their faces.

_Today is going to be a good day…_thought Sakura, _A real great day!_

"Tomoyo-chan, Meilin-chan, Aina-chan" said Sakura, "These two are Yukimura Emi" she said as she pointed to Emi, "and Erika" she said as she pointed to Erika. Both Emi and Erika stared at Sakura at surprise.

"How can you tell the difference between us Kinomoto-san?" asked Erika in amazement. Sakura smiled brightly.

"That's because Emi-san had her ribbon on the right side and Erika-san had her ribbon on the left side" explained Sakura. Everyone gasped in amazement.

"Nice to meet you" said Tomoyo, "My name is Daidouji Tomoyo. You can call me Tomoyo if you wish"

"And my name is Kagome Aina" said Aina, "You can call me Aina if you want"

"My name is Li Meilin" said Meilin, "Just call me Meilin"

The twins nodded and smiled broadly. A little too suspicious.

"What is it um….Emi-chan?"

Emi nodded, "Erika and I were thinking how much you guys look like the Clovers last night"

"You see" continued Erika, "We went to their concert. If you guys are really the Clovers, we swear that we won't tell anyone else about it"

Sakura, Tomoyo, Meilin and Aina looked at each other with shocked faces. _How did they figure it out so fast?_ thought Sakura, she started to panic

The twins looked concerned, "We're sorry, to intrude on such matters like these. It's just that we were curious" they both said sadly, as if the whole situation was their fault. Sakura looked at them, alarmed by the tone of their voice.

"No, no" she said, trying to reassure them, "We're fine, it's just that no one in this school knows about us being, you know, a popular girl band"

"Maybe we can get a job for you" said Meilin thoughtfully, "What are you two good at?"

"Computers" said Emi

"Drawing" said Erika

Tomoyo smiled, "OK, done. Now you two have to promise not to tell anyone"

The twins nodded excitedly, happy that they finally made some friends. _This'll be an interesting year _thought Sakura happily. The warning bell rang and everyone packed up and hurry to class as fast as they can before the official bell starts, they must not be late to class!!

As they walked into class, Sakura realised that she had forgotten to get her notebook and calculator from her locker. She got up from her desk and went to Nishimura-sensei.

"Um..sensei?" asked Sakura in a small voice, she was twisting her hands because she was nervous.

"Yes, Kinomoto-san, what can do for you?" said Nishimura-sensei as she looked up from her work, her eyebrows were arched.

"May I please go to my locker and fetch my notebook and calculator?"

Nishimura pondered this question for a while before saying, "Of course Kinomoto-san"

Sakura was surprised with the tone of Nishimura-sensei's voice and she smiled at her before walking out of the classroom. _Today is definitely a good day! _thought Sakura as she ran to her locker. Her happiness, however, was short-lived before standing in front of her locker was Li Syaoran and he looked as though he was in a bad mood. _Uh-oh…_ thought Sakura as she slowed down her pace towards to her locker, _here comes trouble…_

"Where were you this morning?" he demanded as she finally reached the locker. Sakura ignored him as she opened her locker. Syaoran slammed the door shut. "Answer me" he hissed. Sakura looked at him defiantly, "Where I was this morning is none of your concern" she said, glaring into his amber eyes. He leaned forward menacingly, breathing hard from controlled anger.

"I'll ask again brat: Where were you this morning?" he said, glaring back into her jade green eyes. Sakura had enough, she pushed him away as hard as she could and opened her locker and grabbed her notebook and calculator before running off to class. He stumbled backwards and as he looked up, she turned the corner and disappeared. He sighed in frustration and ran his hand through his messy toffee coloured hair. _What did I do? _he thought in frustration. Shaking his head, he walked off to his classroom, which was Sakura's class. _Today is just not my day _he thought along with a long, heavy sigh.

**Well, I hope that you'll like this chapter**

**And in answer to some questions: Yes, the songs on the previous chapter belong to me as I wrote it myself**

**I'll put in the next chapter as soon as I'm done brainstorming**

**From: Yukimura-san**


	3. The Fight

**The Fight**

As Syaoran walked back into class, everyone was busy working with their maths. Nishimura-sensei looked up as he walked in.

"Good to see you back from your little errand, Li-san" she said and the whole class laughed, everyone except Sakura. Syaoran silenced them with a glare.

"If you have any pride left Li-san" said Nishimura-sensei as she got up with a chalk in her hand, "I would suggest that you would go to your seat and begin your work"

Syaoran walked to his seat, he took a quick glance at Sakura before sitting down at his table in front of her. He was tired. Nishimura-sensei quickly explained the topic they were doing before sitting down again as the students continued working. Syaoran looked at his text book and scoffed silently. _This is too easy_ he thought, before starting his working out. Sakura, on the other hand, took one look at her text book and moaned silently. _This is hard_ she thought in dismay.

"Do you need some help Sakura-chan?" asked Erika when she saw Sakura's worried face. Sakura looked up at Erika and nodded. Erika began to explain the problem to her slowly and corrected Sakura's careless mistakes patiently. Luckily the class wasn't quiet; it was filled with chatter as the students talked to one another about the maths problem from the text book.

"Oh, so the answer is 55, right, Erika-chan?" said Sakura, her eyes lit up with anticipation. Erika nodded and smiled at her, "Yes" she said, "The answer is 55"

Sakura gave out a sigh of relief and went on the next question without any problems.

"Sakura-chan" said Emi from the other side of Sakura, "Are you good at maths?"

Sakura shook her head and Emi said no more about the topic. Syaoran watched the twins with suspicions. Who are they? When did they get so we acquainted with Kinomoto? Another thought went into his mind; he shook his head to clear his thoughts. He then went back to work, turning away from the twins. One of the twins noticed him looking away from them.

"Did you want some help Li-san?" asked the twin on Sakura's left side. Syaoran gave her a cold glare.

"Why do I want help from a pair of twin freaks?" he said harshly. It seemed he had touched a nerve because the twin on Sakura's right stood up and walked to him, slamming her hand on his desk. Fire lit up in her dark blue eyes, her soft brown hair seemed to fizz up a little bit. Her face showed the expression of anger.

"What did you just call my sister?" she said, her voice soft with controlled anger. Syaoran glared back right at her eyes.

"I called your freak sister a freak, got a problem with that?" he said casually, never stopped glaring right into the twin's eyes. SLAP! Syaoran looked up and saw it was Sakura standing in front of him, her hand raised. She had just slapped him. Her face showed hate and anger.

"What the hell do you think you're doing you bitch?!" yelled Syaoran as he stood up and glared right into her jade green eyes. Sakura glared back. She had enough. It was bad enough that he was bullying her but for him to bully two new students, it was unthinkable! She couldn't just stand there and watch it happen, no, she have to step in.

"You think just because you're so cool and good looking that it's actually OK to bully others lower than you?" said Sakura, oblivious to the fact now that the whole class was watching her with shocked expressions on their faces. The girls muttered angrily because she had just slapped Syaoran, the hottest guy in school. Tomoyo, Meilin, Aina, Emi and Erika stood by her and watched with awe. This was the side of Sakura that they had never seen before.

"Why should I care about morals?" Syaoran yelled back, just as furious, "Let alone being taught by a parentless bitch like you!"

"You are so damn pampered that you don't even know what the word "stupidity" means!" screamed Sakura, "Just because you have a parent does not meant you can prance around the school as though you are some stupid saviour or something!"

WHAM! Sakura fell to the floor. Syaoran had slapped her back on the face. Sakura got up with tears streaming down her face, her lip was bleeding and the blooding was dripping on the floor and staining her white school shirt. She glared at him with hatred.

"You…you…you…" seethed Sakura as she tried to stand up properly with Tomoyo and Aina supporting her. Meilin stood there, looking at Syaoran with anger. She walked up to him and slapped him on the face.

"I'm telling auntie what you did today to stupid jerk" she said, her voice shook with anger. She left with the others as Nishimura-sensei wrote them a note to send Sakura to the sick bay. Everyone stared at Syaoran. Eriol walked up to him, looking very grave and angry.

"You shouldn't have done that" he said, "You shouldn't have hurt Kinomoto-san. The guys will get you if the word gets out"

Syaoran glared at him, "The orphan bitch just slapped me and lectured me on some crap that's not worth hearing!"

Eriol shook his head, "You should have just ignored her" he said before walking to the sick bay looking for Sakura. Nishimura-sensei walked over to him with a furious expression on her face.

"You're coming with me to the headmaster's office right now Li" she said sternly, grabbing his wrist tightly and dragged him out of the classroom. When they left, Emi and Erika looked at each other; each had a worried look on their face.

"We should go and see Sakura-chan, Emi-chan" said Erika, looking at her sister in the eye. Emi nodded, she was lost for words. Silently, they walked out of the classroom. The whole class whispered to each other in hushed tones, shocked with what they saw. Kinomoto Sakura actually stood up for herself and the two new students by slapping Li Syaoran on the face, followed by an argument which resulted her being slapped by Syaoran. The result, Kinomoto Sakura had a bleeding lip and Li Syaoran went straight to the headmaster's office. If Kagome Sakuno heard this incident, she would make life a living hell to Kinomoto Sakura. They held their breath and waited, in silence for the teacher to return. One of the girls felt sorry for Sakura and wiped the blood from the floor. A boy gave a sigh and shook his head in dismay. A boy packed up Sakura's books and placed them neatly in her bag. Everyone just stood there, in silence.

**Well, this chapter was a too violent then intended. I hope you liked it. I hope that Sakura gets well…if anyone has any ideas on how the whole would react, please send them without hesitation! Reviews would be welcome.**

**From: Yukimura-san**


	4. Unkown mild feelings

**Unknown mild feelings**

At the sick-bay, Sakura sat on the bed with an ice pack on her lips, trying to figure out her actions just moments ago in class. _What the hell did I hit him for? _She thought furiously at herself, _what the hell was wrong with me? _She let out a big sigh and shook her head. Tomoyo, Meilin, Aina and the twins went back to class after they were reassured that she as alright. The nurse walked in with a smile, carrying a bottle of balm.

"Now Kinomoto-san, the injury to your lip isn't serious" said the nurse kindly, "So put this balm on everyday just in case there is an infection, but other than that you're free to go back to class"

Sakura thanked the nurse as she took the bottle of lip balm and walked quietly out of the sick-bay. She gave out another sigh as the bell rang, signalling the end of the school day. She walked towards her locker only to find Hiiragizawa Eriol standing there, waiting for her. _Great _she thought savagely, _more trouble. Am I going to get beaten up just because I slapped that shameless jerk?_

As she got to her locker, Hiiragizawa spoke.

"I apologize for Syaoran's behaviour" he said. Sakura opened her locker door, not paying attention.

"Please, hear him out Kinomoto-san" he said, looking desperate now. Sakura looked into his eyes, "Why should I hear him out?" she said in a monotone voice before turning back to grab her bag. Eriol sighed, "Please just try and avoid him for a couple of days, otherwise you will get hurt badly" he said in a grave tone. Sakura stopped, and turned to him.

"Sure will" she said, trying to keep her anger under control, "I will avoid him, because I don't want to be anywhere near him"

With that, she walked on, before disappearing around the corner. Eriol just stood there, running his hand through his hair in frustration. _She got guts _he thought, _but will she survive Syaoran's treatment from this day onwards?_

It was the next morning. Sakura woke up with a groan.

"You're finally up"

Sakura looked up to see who it was. It was her brother, Touya. He took one look at her and turned away, "Kaiju"

Sakura stomped up to him, tapped him on his shoulder and slammed her foot down onto his when he turned around. Hopping on one foot he was glaring at her.

"What was that for?" he demanded as he tried to stiffen the pain by putting his weight on it. Sakura grinned mischievously as she slid down the stairs.

"You called me a Kaiju" she said, emphasizing each word before running into the dining room. Touya walked in, and when he gave Sakura a good look, he looked as though he was about to blow up the whole world.

"What's wrong" asked Sakura, trying not to stutter as she saw his face, "Did….a-anything….h-happen?"

"Why is there a bruise on your face?" he asked, trying to sound calm, "What happened to you?"

"Nothing!" said Sakura, trying to sound convincing as she turned away. Touya grabbed her wrist and pulled her back so she was facing him again.

"You can't lie to my Sakura, why is there a bruise on your face"

They both stood there in silence as Sakura hesitated to whether she should tell Touya what had happened or bluff herself out of the situation. She took a deep breath and decided to tell her brother the truth.

"Yesterday in class I slapped a boy and we got into an argument" she said, turning away from Touya, "In the end, he hit me back and I ended up with a bleeding lip and a bruised cheek"

"A boy hit you back" said Touya under controlled anger, "You ended up with a bleeding lip and a bruised cheek"

Touya released Sakura's wrist and went to make breakfast in silence, leaving Sakura in an uncomfortable silence which made her twist her hands together. Suddenly, the phone rang. Sakura went to pick the phone up.

"Moshi, moshi Kinomoto residence here" she said in a cheerful tone.

"Sakura-chan, it me, Tomoyo" replied a voice over the phone. Sakura's eyes lit up in excitement as she heard her friend's voice over the phone.

"Tomoyo-chan! How are you today?" she said excitedly over the phone, but when Tomoyo answered, it wasn't the happy tone she used when she talked to her over the phone, she sounded worried.

"Sakura-chan, please be careful when you walk to school today" Tomoyo said, she was extremely worried; "Kagome is really pissed at you for hitting Li-san yesterday. She said that she would personally take care of you"

Sakura gulped when she heard this. _I'm in deep shit now…_ she thought; _now Kagome is out to get me! _She was sweating, the phone in her hand suddenly felt slippery.

"Kagome Sakuno?" she whispered to the phone, she was afraid now, "Not Kagome Sakuno…"

"Yes…" said Tomoyo, "Please be careful Sakura-chan, please avoid her and Syaoran's gang, please"

The pleading and the worried voice of Tomoyo made her scared. She didn't want to get into any trouble, not after what had happened to her father recently, "I will try my best Tomoyo-chan" she said, after taking a deep breath, "I will try my best, I promise"

"OK, see you at school Sakura-chan"

"See you at school Tomoyo-chan"

As she placed the phone down, Touya appeared with a grim expression on his face. _Uh-oh _thought Sakura; _this is not a good sign…_ Sure enough, the very words which came out of his mouth would've made her faint instantaneously is she wasn't strong on the inside.

"I'm coming to your school"

Sakura was walking in the hallway with lots of people staring at her and her brother. She had her head down as people were muttering if she was the same "Kinomoto Sakura who slapped Li-sama", they were trying to get a glimpse of her face. Touya noticed as he glared at them all, they were silenced, not only by him but by another person at the end of the hallway. Sakura looked up and gulp silently; _this is bad _she thought frantically, _this is really bad…_

Standing in front of them now was none other than Li Syaoran. As Sakura looked at him, his face was murderous. She let out a squeak, which she quickly smothered with her hands before running away.

**Touya's POV**

I knew immediately who had hit Sakura as soon as she let out that squeak. It was understandable that she ran away. The look on this brat's face was nothing compared to the anger I feel now. How dare he lay a finger on Sakura! The brat glared at me, and I glared back.

"What do you want?" he said coldly. I surveyed him thoroughly. Tall, messy brown hair, amber eyes…nothing unusual or special about him.

"Were you the brat who hit my little sister's face yesterday?" I asked him in an icy tone. He lifted a brow up.

"So what if I did?" he answered casually. The nerve of him! He has to be the culprit. No one goes out alive once they got into a fight with Sakura so why did she get that bruise on her cheek? Cheh!

"I'll give one warning and I'm saying this once" I said menacingly, "Stay…Away…From…Sakura" I had emphasised each word slowly, making my threat clear. He just shrugged, muttering, "Sure, no prob" before walking away casually. After giving him one last glare, I went on to find Sakura. That boy is making me angrier by the second.

**Sakura's POV**

As soon as I saw Syaoran, I had stiffened up. It took me a while to realised that I was terrified of him! He looks as though I wanted to murder me. It was too much but I accidently let out a squeak. I quickly smothered it ran for it. I had never been this terrified in my whole life! I turned a corner and into the girls bathroom. I quickly went inside the compartment I found yesterday and just sat there. My heart was beating too fast from fear. A thought came into my head, I know it's a pretty stupid thing to do but I really want to calm down, so I started singing.

_Everyday is the same for me_

_Always hidden, never free_

_I tried to stand out_

_But it never worked out_

_I'm ever so lonely, I'm ever so alone_

_Desperate for someone, never alone_

_So I'll always try my best_

_And give everything my all_

_So I could stand out, and find_

_My special someone for me…_

_I want to be happy_

_Happy about life_

_I want to keep my innocence_

_I don't want to let it pass_

_I'm ever so lonely, I'm ever so alone_

_Desperate for someone, never alone_

_So I'll always try my best_

_And give everything my all_

_So I could stand out, and find_

_My special someone for me…_

_I will always try my hardest_

_Always do my very best_

_I don't want to be alone_

_I don't want to be lonely_

_Never again, will I want to be alone…_

As I sang the last lines of her song, tears were spilling out down onto my cheeks. I wiped them away as I opened the compartment door and walked out of the bathroom only to find Syaoran there. I gasped and took a step backwards. I'm in deep shit now…

Right on cue, I saw my brother standing behind him and a wave of relief came over me.

"Touya!" I cried out as I ran into his arms, hugging him tight. He ruffled my hair, "C'mon, lets' get you to the headmaster's office" he whispered into my ear. Dread came over me as I let him go, to the point where I grasped his sleeve in fear. I looked up to him and he looked into my eyes, it was as if he was reassuring me. I broke my gaze from him and followed him to the headmaster's office.

**Syaoran's POV**

That Kinomoto definitely had the nerve to show to school today but when I saw her, her head was down and her hands were trembling slightly although she didn't realise it. Behind her was her man, around university age. I'm guessing that he's her boyfriend or something. Something then rose up in my chest, something like _anger_! I hid my surprise. The man gave me dirties and as soon as that squirt gave out a squeak, he glared at me. I watched as she smothered the squeak with both her hands and, without warning, she ran past me and disappeared around the corner. What the hell is wrong with her? I looked back at the man. His glare had intensified and I felt angry anyway so I glared back at him.

"What do you want" I asked in a cold voice, still glaring at him. He looked suspicious, judging the way that brat acted around him, he looked he was her boyfriend. That conclusion made me even angrier.

"Were you the brat who hit my little sister's face yesterday?" he asked me in an icy tone. I lifted of my brow up in surprise mixed with curiosity. He's her brother? No wonder she acted nervously around him in public.

"So what if I did?" I answered. Wait, did I just answer him _casually_?! Shit. Now I feel guilty at yesterday's incident, but why should I be? She hit me first, she deserved it. Her brother glared at me even harder, his eyes were full of hate.

"I'll give one warning and I'm saying this once" he said menacingly, "Stay…Away…From…Sakura" He had emphasised each word slowly, making his threat clear. I just shrugged, muttering, "Sure, no prob" before walking away casually. I walked down the hallway to the boy's toilet. I noticed that there was a little compartment there and I opened it. I was surprised. It was the storeroom for the cleaner who usually cleaned the toilets after school. I went inside the compartment when I heard something. I strained my ears to it properly. It was someone singing, a girl singing a song…

… _Everyday is the same for me_

_Always hidden, never free_

_I tried to stand out_

_But it never worked out_

_I'm ever so lonely, I'm ever so alone_

_Desperate for someone, never alone_

_So I'll always try my best_

_And give everything my all_

_So I could stand out, and find_

_My special someone for me…_

_I want to be happy_

_Happy about life_

_I want to keep my innocence_

_I don't want to let it pass_

_I'm ever so lonely, I'm ever so alone_

_Desperate for someone, never alone_

_So I'll always try my best_

_And give everything my all_

_So I could stand out, and find_

_My special someone for me…_

_I will always try my hardest_

_Always do my very best_

_I don't want to be alone_

_I don't want to be lonely_

_Never again, will I want to be alone…_

The tone of the voice, it was choked with tears and full of sadness. It made me fell even more guilty of hitting her. When it ended, I rushed out of the compartment to the place where I guess the girl was singing. I skidded to a halt outside the girls' toilet. Wait. The _girls' toilet_?! Dammit. When the girls walk out, I'll look like some pervert or something. Dammit. The door started to open but I couldn't move. There, behind the door was her, Sakura. She looked surprised, or even scared to see me. Dammit, am I really that scary? I heard footsteps behind me and in an instant I felt a glare on my back. Shit, her brother is here. Her face showed her relief and I watched her as she screamed out her brother's name. _Touya _was it? I watched on as she hugged him tightly, her face was partially wet from, what I suspect, crying. Was she the girl who sang that song? No. It can't be. She never even sang in front of anyone before. I dismissed that thought. I watched on as they walked to the headmaster's office. Man, that old man railed me twice and even called my mother to tell her about that incident yesterday. She was screaming at on top of her lungs on and on about the abuse of girls and now I will never find someone to marry…all the usual crap. As if I want a wife. All the female species are the same. A bunch of gold-diggers who cling on rich men. I hate all girls but Kinomoto was unusual. I felt drawn to her, more reason to abuse her. She's the same as the rest of the girls in this school. A gold digger. Cheh! Who would want her anyway? That question disappeared from my mind as I walked inside the classroom. Everyone was looking at me. To hell with them all.

**Ok, I finally found time to complete this chapter and upload it ! Gomen-ne everyone for the long wait. Please don't rush me because I tend to forget words or misspell them in the story I. I hope you'll like this chapter and I'll try and make it longer on the next chapter!**

**I want to thank the following for reviewing this story:**

**brightestoflights**

**chainedheart999**

**Akemi-sempai**

**and Takuru.**

**If you have any ideas for the next chapter, please don't hesitate to give them to me. I'll try and act on those ideas!**

**From: Yukimura-san**


	5. Beaten up and Rescued

**Beaten up and Rescued**

"I hope Mr. Li didn't do any lasting damage to you Kinomoto-san" said Headmaster Oshiro as he welcomed Sakura and Touya into his office. Sakura shook her head.

"There aren't any lasting damages Headmaster Oshiro" she said quietly as she twisted her hands on her lap. The three of them sat in awkward silence, until Headmaster Oshiro spoke.

"As much as I regret to inform you of this Kinomoto-san" he began, hesitating, "But since you _did_ hit Mr Li on the face, you two will do detention together in separate places"

Sakura sat there, stunned in the silence. As soon as she heard the word detention, she stiffened up but as she listened to the whole thing, she gave out a sigh of relief when she heard that she would be doing her detention away from him. He scares her, she is fearful of him. _Why does he have to be angry and mean all the time?_ Sakura thought. She gave out a sigh in her head and hoped for the best. Then, a reminder popped into her head, the rehearsal!

"How long will the detention be Headmaster Oshiro?" asked Sakura, now feeling safe and confident. Master Oshiro gave her a mischievous smile.

"You will do only one lunch time detention with the janitor for today only since the damage you did was on minor" he said lightly, "While Mr. Li will be doing two weeks' worth of cleaning with the janitor after school for two hours"

_Whoa…isn't that a bit harsh?_ thought Sakura as she looked at the Headmaster with a shock expression on her face. The headmaster chuckled. "I'm afraid that the decision was not made by me Miss Kinomoto" said the headmaster lightly; "It was Mr. Li's mother who made the decision" Sakura nodded, showing that she understood. The headmaster stood up, so did Sakura and Touya. The headmaster held the door open for them and wrote a note for Sakura. Sakura looked at the note and saw that it was just an explanation to why she was late. Headmaster Oshiro smiled at Sakura and then to Touya.

"Would you be kind enough to walk back to class without your brother Miss Kinomoto?" the headmaster asked kindly. Sakura nodded and walked out of the office, humming to herself and was skipping down the empty hallway before disappearing as she turned the corner to homeroom.

As Sakura walked into the classroom, she realised that she was in the middle of homeroom and Nishimura-sensei was halfway through reading her announcement. Everyone turned to stare at her. She held her head down as she handed Nishimura-sensei her note from the headmaster. Nishimura-sensei nodded and started reading the announcement again.

"As I was saying before Kinomoto showed up" said Nishimura-sensei said and the whole class cracked up, "The school will be hosting a dance party only for 10th graders"

The whole class looked at Nishimura-sensei as though she had gone mad. _School dance?!_ thought Sakura in panic, _Hell no!_ Erika turned to Sakura with a smile on her face when the homeroom was dismissed for tea break, so did Emi.

"Are you going to the school dance Sakura-chan?" asked Erika as she was packing her things along with Emi although she kept an eye on Syaoran who was sitting, as usual, in front of Sakura. Sakura shook her head at the question.

"No Erika-chan, I'm not going" she said with a sad smile on her face, "Besides, I'm sure that I'm unwanted at the dance party. I am…I guess, hated now"

Erika and Emi looked at Sakura in shock. "You're serious!" said Tomoyo, apparently she heard everything and so did Meilin and Aina. All of them wore shocked expressions on their faces.

"Don't _say _that Sakura-chan!" said Meilin, horrified

"How could anyone possibly hate you?!" added Aina, in a shock tone. Emi caught everyone's attention by coughing loudly.

"He's gone now, we can talk about the rehearsal" she said before walking outside to see if anyone was eavesdropping on the group. She walked back in, nodding her head.

"OK, lets' get to business" said Tomoyo, "So where are we going to practice? Any ideas or suggestions?"

Sakura raised her hand

"How about we practice at that stadium?" she said. Everyone shook their heads, "Our identities will be discovered" said Aina, shaking her head. It was always the same; the place for their rehearsal was the most argued topic in their long standing secret. They continued debating the location until they had settled on one thing: Tomoyo's house. It was always Tomoyo's house and when they had reached that decision, they laughed. Even Emi and Erika laughed because they got the idea and went on with the flow.

"How about this: From now on, we will do the rehearsal at Tomoyo's house?" suggested Meilin and in an instant, everyone agreed. They then walked out of the classroom in high spirits but that didn't last long. They bumped into Kagome Sakuno, the most popular girl of all Tomoeda High. Sakuno saw Sakura and grabbed her wrist painfully and dragged her away roughly. Erika tried to go after Sakura but was pushed onto the ground by a boy, who placed his foot on her head. Emi tried to push him off but was restrained by another boy. Soon, the girls were restrained and they were treated roughly. Meanwhile, Sakuno pushed Sakura down onto the ground violently and she began to kick her while she was down.

"You filthy whore!" Sakuno screamed as she savagely kept on kicking her, "How dare you hit MY Syaoran, you fucking whore!"

"Get off me…" said Sakura weakly, which earned her a violent kick at the face. Now her nose was bleeding and when Sakuno saw this she kicked Sakura even harder.

"DIE BITCH!" screamed Sakuno again, now sounding hysterical, "DIE YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

And Sakuno continued kicking Sakura until Sakura limp. Satisfied, Sakuno stomped on her face five times before walking off, acting innocent again. When Sakuno saw the other girls being restrained, Sakuno smirked savagely.

"Beat them up until they can't move" she said, in a commanding voice to the boys, "Kill them if you have to"

Without saying anything else, Sakuno walked of in an innocent posture. The boys grinned evilly to each other before they started beating the girls up. Their screamed were muffled and sickening crunches echoed through the empty hallway. Once the girls stopped moving, the boys walked away, dusting themselves and joked around, as if nothing had happened. But the scene was sickening. Little puddles of blood from two different locations oozed out slowly…

**Syaoran's POV**

I was walking in the hallway because I forgot something from my locker. I wasn't alone; I was with Eriol, Tetsuya, Hideki and the two new boys: Tsukuda Takahiro and Takehiko. When I turned around, the site which greeted my eyes made me sick. Beside me, I heard Eriol gasp and saw rushed forward to a girl who was bleeding badly. In fact, all of them were bleeding badly. Who the hell did this? Where is Kinomoto?! I have a hunch, I turned around ran as fast as I could down the hallway, "Take care of them, I think there's one more!" I yelled back at them. They nodded their heads, they understood. I turned the corner and what I saw left me devastated. I ran towards her, landing on my knees cradling her head. Her delicate face was smothered with blood and her body felt more fragile than ever. What shocked me the most was the she was still breathing. Sakura. Her eyes opened, I saw her eyes, and they were almost lifeless, so pale. Pale jade green. No. Her pale pink lips opened and I struggled to hear what she was trying to say.

"I-i-i-it……….w-w-was………S-S-S-Sakuno…." She said faintly, stuttering a little. She drew in her last breath and slowly closed her eyes. She looked so peaceful, as if she was asleep. No. Panic suddenly seized me and I fumbled around in my pockets to find my phone. I found it and I dialled 119 (**A/N: it's the emergency number in Japan**).

"Hello, emergency department. How may I help you?"

"Please, I need an ambulance here to Tomoeda High immediately!" I said, trying to keep my voice calm but failed. My voice was trembling from panic. Thank goodness the lady over the phone didn't answer any questions. A few agonizing minutes later, the ambulance officers found me holding onto Sakura tightly. Her body was starting to go cold. I panicked again. I don't want to lose her. No. I don't want to lose her. Never. The officers gently put her on a stretcher and assured me that they would contact if she regained conscious in the hospital. I watched as they reeled her out of the school as fast as they could. Sakura, Tomoyo, my cousin: Meilin, Aina, the twins: Emi and Erika were all in serious condition due to blood loss. No one took it badly like Eriol and the Tsukuda twins. I took it badly as well, we all did but none as bad as those three.

"Whoever did this…" Eriol seethed, "I swear I will kill them"

I sighed. "I know who did it" I said grimly, "It was Sakuno"

Eriol looked at me in surprise. In fact, everyone looked at me in surprise.

"How did you know?" asked Takehiko as he fixed his glasses and ran his hand through his pitch black hair. Takahiro listened intently; his black eyes were full of worry and dread.

"Kinomoto told me when I reached her" I said. Eriol stared at me. "I thought you were pissed off at her for slapping you" Eriol said in a serious tone. I sighed again. I wasn't really pissed off at her. I guess I did deserve that. I did bully her badly and then I tried to bully the Yukimura twins…

"I wasn't really pissed off at her" I said, "I guessed that I deserve that slap"

Eriol nodded sadly. Without anything else, we all went to look for Kagome Sakuno. I have this feeling that she won't be easy to deal with. Heard rumours about her, apparently she's the most popular girl in the school and she would squash anybody who displeases her. Alright. I'm going to break her into little bits if she doesn't speak up. Eriol seemed to have read my mind because his face showed an evil grin. Identical to the one I have on my face now. Time for revenge.

**Touya's POV**

I felt a wave of panic as soon as I heard that Sakura was in the hospital. She's in a serious condition. So are her friends. It seemed that they were beaten up badly and Sakura sported three broken ribs. Her arm snapped in three places and her both her legs were broken in five places. Dammit. As I rushed to the hospital, I saw a familiar figure running as fast as she could.

"Sonomi?!" I choked out. She heard me. As she faced me, her face was wet with tears.

"What happened?!" she said as she sobbed. She clung onto me, sobbing. "Why is Tomoyo in serious condition?!"

I patted her head awkwardly. I'm wondering the same thing. Don't tell me Sakura was taken off guard again, geez, she never leaves her guard on…It took a while to calm Sonomi down and when she did, she quiet. Dead quiet. So was I. We were watching the operation light, praying for a miracle, that Sakura would live. Her chances are slim, she lost quite a lot of blood and her breathing stopped a while ago. I wanted to know who found Sakura and called that emergency number. If I find out that it was that stupid brat (**A/N: Touya's talking about Syaoran**) who hurt her like this, I'll tear him apart. Suddenly, the memory from this morning.

_Flashback_

_I peeked on Sakura while she wasn't looking. Judging from the sound of her voice, she was talking to Tomoyo. I narrowed my eyes with suspicion as I watch her froze. She was sweating, the phone on her hand suddenly started to slip down._

"_Kagome Sakuno?" I heard her whispered to the phone, she sounded afraid now, "Not Kagome Sakuno…"_

_Her behaviour after that seemed forced and genuine at the same time. I didn't bring the topic up but it kept on nagging me. I have a bad feeling, a real bad one._

_End of Flashback_

I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. I'm sweating now and another wave of panic rose when I saw the operation light turn off. I stood up immediately. I want to know the results and the outcome. A surgeon walked out of Sakura's operating room, looking relived. The surgeon saw me and he smiled. He was sweating as well.

"I have both good news and bad news" he said, "The good news is that she'll live"

I let out a sigh of relief and wiped the sweat off my forehead. The surgeon looked serious as he opened his mouth again.

"However" he said in a serious and grave tone, "She won't be able to walk for two months. She needs to be in a wheelchair"

I nodded. She won't be able to walk. She won't be happy about this, knowing Sakura, she would throw a tantrum and cry. I sighed. I was relieved that Sakura was alright. Judging Sonomi's face, Tomoyo's operation was successful. I later learned that all of Sakura's friends operations were successful and the atmosphere surround the waiting room at the operating wing weren't as tense as it was before, it was lighter, cheerful. I watched as Sakura's bed went past me. She was sleeping and she looked peaceful, as if she was in a good dream or something. When she wakes up, I'll ask her who did this to her and deal with that person myself. I looked at my watch, it was 4:30 PM. The operation went on for three hours. Those crucial yet painful three hours. As I waited outside her room, I saw him. That brat. I went up to him and glared at him with hate. Damn him. He looked back at me, returning my glare.

"If you're going to accuse me of harming your little sister" he said angrily, "Then you're wrong. I was the one who found her and called for the ambulance"

This information sent off course. Dammit, I was so sure! "Who did this then" I said through gritted teeth. The brat looked at me before looking down. After an awkward silence, he shrugged. My anger rose up in an instant. I tried calm myself down. The brat just walked past me. He paused for a moment before turning around, "If you really want to know Mr. Kinomoto" he said under controlled anger, "It was Kagome Sakuno. I advise you that you must not rip her into pieces. That is the job of me and my friends" I watched as he walked away. Kagome Sakuno. Sakura mentioned her on the phone this morning but her voice was hushed. Her face showed her fear. What trouble had she gotten herself into this time? Dammit. When she wakes up, she'll have a lot to answer for. Shit. I shouldn't do that, it'll just hurt her. I'll wait until she's well enough. A nurse walked out of Sakura's room. She spotted me and gave me a nod, I can visit her now. Phew. As I walked into her room, she was she, breathing normally and she looked so damn innocent. She's not innocent. I taught how to fight back for a reason and she ended up like this. Why? I let out a loud sigh and I sat down next to her. I placed my hand onto her forehead. Warm. At least her temperature is OK. He looked at his watch again. 5:00 PM. Dammit. I said a quick goodbye to Sakura before I went home to make dinner and study for my exam. Dammit.

_Flashback_

"_Well Mr. Kinomoto" said Headmaster Oshiro as he closed the door once Sakura was out of sight, "I have some concerns to discuss with you"_

_I took my seat in front of him, waiting._

"_You see, two sets of twins have been enrolled into this school" Oshiro said, "The Yukimura and Tsukuda twins"_

_I raise my eyebrows as soon as I heard the names. What do they have to with Sakura and the situation she had gotten herself into?_

"_I am well aware that Miss Kinomoto can fight" he said, catching me off guard, "And I would recommend the Yukimura twins to coach your sister more if you permit"_

_Whatever it was, I didn't expect this. Not at all. Shit. He knows Sakura can fight, how did he know? Dammit!_

"_For whatever reason is that?" I asked, trying to sound calm, keeping my eyes steady onto him. There's something fishy about the headmaster. The headmaster just simply chuckled from amusement._

"_Miss Kinomoto's safety is very important don't you agree?" he said before regaining his air of authority. I narrowed my eyes. He doesn't know does he. That secret. No, he doesn't but why does it bother me so much. I nodded and said, "Yes I agree. What are your conditions?"  
_

"_Try not to be over protective of Miss Kinomoto" said the headmaster blank point into my face. Over protective?! Me?! Bah! As if! Now way!_

"_OK, do as you wish, I'm late to my session" I said hastily as I got up. It was true. If I don't hurry, I'll be late for my first session of the day. I have a real bad feeling but I can't pinpoint it anywhere. Dammit. I hate it when I get feeling like this. I just hope she'll keep herself out of trouble. That won't work. It depends on the situation. Shit. I'm late. I ran out the office and out of the school as fast as I can._

_End of flashback_

Yes! That's why I felt uneasy! I frowned. How did he know? Sakura would never tell anyone that she could fight. No, she wouldn't. Hell no. I let out another sigh as I poured over my books. I shake my head furiously as I tried to clear my thoughts. It worked. Almost. I reached over to get my English text book. It was heavy. Shit, there's simply no way I can read all this. Dammit! Oh well, I guess now I have to study like a madman. Dammit. I don't think I'll ever get sleep. I hate this. WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU YUKITO?!

**Ehehehehehe….fifth chapter up and running. What do you think? I hope it's alright. Now…I had a lot of trouble in naming this chapter.**

**I will say this out of my conscience: I do ****NOT**** own any CCS characters. I own the additional characters and the plot. Also, I own any songs I write.**

**Thank you.**

**I think this story is going out of my intended plot but I'll find a way to put it right. I released a secret from Sakura here and I hope she'll be alright! I know, I know. It's kinda lame for a fan fic writer like to worry over the characters but I do. And I think I talk too much. "** **Gomen-ne everybody. Anyways, I'll try and upload the next chapter as fast as I can!**

**Until next time:**

**Yukimura-san**


	6. The Two Voices

**The Two Voices**

**Sakura's POV**

It has been two months since that incident. Now, I, Kinomoto Sakura is back and I am revived. I woke early (**A/N: That's really rare for Sakura to wake up in the morning **) in the morning, feeling fresh and renewed. I gingerly tested my legs as I slid them over to the edge of my bed. It had been two long months when I was bound to that horrible, nauseating wheelchair. I gently put my weight on my legs as I slowly stood up. This feeling which went through my body was indescribable. I can stand. I slowly took a step forward and then another step. Within moments, I was running around the house in joy. I can walk and run! I was so damn happy that tears of joy were streaming down my face. Oh kami-sama! I can walk and run again! I am do bloody damn happy!

"I'm back and I'm revived!!" I screamed out before smothering my mouth with my hands. Touya was running down the stairs with a worried expression.

"What happened Sakura?" he said as he tried to catch his breath, "What happened?"

I stared at him blankly for a moment before bursting into laughter. Touya looked at me in the face before he scanned me top the bottom. He let out a sigh of relief before smirking evilly. Yes, he was smirking evilly. What the hell? Don't tell me that he was going to use _that_ name for me…he better don't.

"Looks like the kaijuu can walk, although I doubt that the house will ever get some peace" he said airily and shook his head in mock dismay. I glared at him before stomping towards him and stomped on his foot with all my might. I grunted with the effort.

"OWWW!" he yelled out in pain, "What was THAT for you little kaijuu?!"

STOMP! "GAAAH! The PAIN!!" yelled out Touya again. Hopping on one foot, he glared at me. I was laughing sincerely for the first time in two months. It's pretty amazing to see what two months can do to a person who is bound in a wheelchair until today. I was enjoying the moment when I struck him down with my honourable feet. YES! I AM SO DAMN HAPPY!

"Oh yeah" said Touya once the pain had subsided, "If anything happens today, don't hold back"

The smile vanished slowly vanished from face. Did he just told me _not _to hold back? I frowned in my confusion.

"Did you just tell me not to hold back?" I asked him again, I was sure that I have hearing problems now. He nodded. I gulped. I sighed. I went back upstairs to get change and as I was about to enter the bathroom I heard Touya called out to me, "You make breakfast today!" Dammit. Now that I can walk, I can cook again. But then, I guess I shouldn't argue, Touya has spent the last two months making the food for so I suppose I should do the chores for the next two months. Yeah, that'll be fair. I mumbled a "yes" before closing the door behind me.

**Touya's POV**

As soon as I heard Sakura yelled, I rushed downstairs as fast as I could. What the hell did she do?! I was at the bottom of the stairs when I saw Sakura there, covering her mouth with her hands as if she had said something inappropriate in front of a crowd of people.

"What happened Sakura?" I asked as I tried to catch my breath, "What happened?"

She looked at be blankly before she burst into laughter. What the hell? What the bloody hell is she laughing about?! I looked at her in the face. Hang on. I scanned her again, this time from top to bottom. She's standing. Oh Kami-sama, she's standing! She's bloody standing on her two feet! A wave of relief washed over me as I let out a sigh. Now, it's time for revenge. I smirked evilly.

"Looks like the kaijuu can walk, although I doubt that the house will ever get some peace" I said airily and shook my head in mock dismay. Boy, I am so enjoying this. Wait, I see her stomping over to me with a glare in her eyes. Yes, she is stomping. Honestly, I can feel the house tremble already. STOMP! Dammit! She stomped on my foot.

"OWWW!" I yelled out in pain, "What was THAT for you little kaijuu?!"

STOMP! "GAAAH! The PAIN!!" I yelled out again. I was reduced to just hopping on one foot. Dammit, I just lost face. I sneaked a glance at her, she looked so damn happy. It must be the freaking joy of having the use of her two feet again. Dammit. I'll get you back one day Sakura. A thought went through my head.

"Oh yeah" I said once the pain had been subsided, "If anything happens today, don't hold back"

I'm serious. Her smile slowly vanished from her face, it was slowly being replaced with confusion. She frowned slightly.

"Did you just tell me not to hold back?" she asked me again. She looked as though she had hearing problems. Honestly, why does she have that look? I nodded to show her my point. She gulped. I sighed. She went back upstairs to the bathroom and as she was about to enter the bathroom, "You make breakfast today!" I called out to her. She looked pissed. Hey, I cooked breakfast for her for the past two months, she could at least make breakfast today. She mumbled out a "yes" before closing the door and I stood there, staring at the spot which she was standing until moments ago, I sighed heavily with worry. This is going to be a very long day.

**Normal POV**

As Sakura walked into class, she was suddenly glomped by a figure. Landing hard onto the ground, "What the hell?!" she screamed out. She looked at the person who had glomped her. A sweat drop slid down. It was Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo-chan!" she said in surprise, "I see you're better…" _Oh boy…this is going to be a very long day…_

Tomoyo beamed at Sakura and she helped her up from the ground. Sakura looked around her; the classroom looked a bit unfamiliar but hey, she had been sitting in a wheelchair for two months while Tomoyo, Meilin, Aina, Emi and Erika sported broken bones to different places. Sakura sighed. It had been so long since she was able to 'walk' into her classroom. The door opened and closed behind her. She turned around to see who it was. _Oh…_thought Sakura. It was Syaoran. Gulp. He was past her without a second glance or sound. Eriol walked in and smiled at Tomoyo, Sakura, Meilin, Aina and the twins. They all smiled back at him and Sakura saw Syaoran giving Eriol a scowl.

"OK, OK, Homeroom is beginning now" said Nishimura-sensei as she walked into the classroom carrying a stack of papers, "Now, can Kinomoto-san please hand these notices out?"

Sakura stood up and walked over to Nishimura-sensei's desk and took the papers. She went to every table as she handed out the notices and she saw most of the student's eyes widened in shock as they read the notice. Sakura frowned in confusion. When she finished handing out the notices, she went back to her seat. She couldn't help but notice that Syaoran was staring at her.

"Is there something wrong Li-san" Sakura asked as she took her seat, which was behind Syaoran's desk. Syaoran grunted so Sakura closed her mouth and sat down without a word. She read the notice and her eyes too, were widened in shock.

Tomoeda High School is proud to present:

The Youth Dance Party

Featuring: Clovers and Prisoners

Date: 1st of April

Time: 6 PM – 10PM

All Grade 10 students must attend this dance, as it is compulsory. Strictly for the community and the school.

_What?!_ Thought Sakura as she re-read the notice again. She cast a worried look over to Tomoyo. Tomoyo was sharing the same expression her face, so did Meilin, Aina, Emi and Erika. _Shit_ she thought in panic, _how am I supposed to attend if I'm performing?!_

Homeroom passed and soon enough, it was tea break. Sakura stood up and put all her things inside her bag. She had told Tomoyo and the others to go on first without her. As she walked out of the classroom, there was a disturbing presence near her. She suddenly squatted down as an arm swung aggressively out of nowhere. She grabbed the arm and pushed her knee into the stomach. And as the figure doubled over in pain, Sakura landed her elbow at the back of its neck and figure collapsed to the ground. Panting, Sakura took a closer look at the figure. Anger rose up inside her as she saw who it was. Kagome Sakuno. Sakuno turned her head towards to Sakura.

"I'll get you back for this you filthy whore" she said, although her voice was weak. Sakura heard footsteps coming behind her. Getting mentally prepared, she turned around to see who it was. It was Li Syaoran and he was looking at Sakura suspiciously. _Oh crap!_ Sakura thought in dismay and panic, _he caught me. _Sakura hung her head down in dismay.

"Why are you on the floor Kagome?" asked Syaoran coldly as he glared at Sakuno. Sakuno looked at him, in surprise.

"She" Sakuno began by pointing at Sakura with an accusing finger, "Attacked me viciously when I was trying to get into class"

Syaoran just stood there, no change in his expression in his face. Sakura stared at him in surprise.

"I find that very hard to believe Kagome" he said acidly while he glared at her with contempt, "Kinomoto can't fight, let alone throw a punch at you"

Sakura's face went rigid when she heard this. _Excuse me?! _she thought furiously while trying to keep her face calm, _I can defend myself well enough you self conceited jerk! _As she opened her mouth, Syaoran silenced her with the look of his face. _M-murder…_ thought Sakura as she started to back away comically, _Why that murder's face?!_ She slowly turned around and was about to run away when she came face to face with Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo?!" shrieked Sakura as she tripped over her own feet. Tomoyo caught her just in time and she was laughing her head off.

"There you are Sakura-chan! I was looking for you when you didn't turn up to our, err… meeting" she said cautiously as she eyed Syaoran with anxiety showing in her eyes. Tomoyo tugged the sleeve of Sakura's blouse quietly and Sakura nodded. _The meeting _she thought, _right… _Sakura got up and walked away. She paused and turned to Syaoran, "Thank-you Li-san" she said and quickly ran as fast as she could with Tomoyo. She was blushing. Syaoran stared after her in wonder. A slight movement made him turned to Sakuno again. This time, he back-flipped out of the arms and landed swiftly on his knee while he glared at Sakuno.

"You better stop attacking people Kagome" he said coldly, "Or else I'll report you to the Headmaster"

Sakuno laughed shrilly, "As if you have the guts! No one will ever believe a delinquent like you!"

"Oh really?"

Both of them turned to see who it was. It was Eriol and he was smiling.

**Syaoran's POV**

I turned to look who was behind me and I saw it was Eriol. And he was smiling. What the bloody hell? Hang on, that smile seems to be forced. Uh-oh. Shit. He's at his limit.

"Come on Eriol, we got a major meeting now" I said as I dragged him away roughly. He seemed unwilling to move as he kept smiling at Kagome. His smile was emotionless and cold. Dammit Eriol!

"Eriol" I said again firmly, "You can have you revenge next time, we have a meeting to go to"

Eriol nodded and allowed himself being dragged away by me. Why do I have to drag him away? I don't want anything to do with this smiling freak! We walked to the end of the hall, where the music rooms were located. The rooms were sound proof but the doors aren't and as I walked pass the first door, I heard singing. A girl singing a rock song.

_YOU __by Yuria (__**A/N: I did not invent this song. This song was written by Yuria and it was the OST for the anime SHUFFLE!**__)_

_Mune ni idaku kimi e no kotoba_

_Itsuka tsutaetai na_

_Kobareru binetsu takanaru kodou_

_Hajimari wa wakaranai kedo_

_Ichido kizuita kesenai omoi_

_Uso ni wa mou dekinai kara_

_Deaeta no ga arifureta guuzen da toshitemo_

_Tokubetsuna imi wo kanjiteru_

_Kimi no soba ni irareru koto wo_

_Itsumo kami sama ni kansha desu_

_Mayoi no nai kimi no yokogao_

_Zutto nagameteitai_

_Kimi to futari sugosu jikan ga_

_Yuruginai chikara wo kureru yo_

_Fui ni ukabu kimi e no kotoba_

_Itsuka tsutaetai na_

_Wazuka ni fureru atatakai yubi_

_Yasashii serifu sore dake de_

_Yume no tsuzuki wo miteiru youna_

_Fushigina kimochi ni nareru yo_

_Moshimo itsu no hi ka otagai wo miushinattemo_

_Mata nando demo meguriaeru_

_Kimi no taisetsuna omoide ni_

_Dou ka watashi mo imasu you ni_

_Mita koto mo nai kimi no sekai wo_

_Motto wakete hoshii_

_Kimi ga negau koto no subete wo_

_Amasu koto naku kanaetai yo_

_Shinjirareru kimi no tame nara_

_nan ni demo kawareru_

_--Sore wa iro meku hana no you ni_

_Tooku saki hokoru monogatari_

_Keshite kie wa shinai neiro ga_

_Kaze ni nosete hibiku--_

_Kimi to futari sugosu jikan ga_

_Yuruginai chikara wo kureru yo_

_Inori komeru kimi e no kotoba_

_Fukaku todoku you ni_

I stood there in shock. It was the same voice I heard two months ago in the bathroom compartment. Eriol gave me a funny look because I was pressing my ear to the door. Yes, I was pressing my ear next to the door. Dammit. I'm so gay. Wait, I'm not gay. I heard giggling inside and some chatter. I couldn't make out the voices and what they were saying because they were away from the door. Then, a piano intro started to play and I heard another girl sing. Yes, I'm sure I was another girl because this time, the voice was high pitched compared to the one I heard which was middle pitched.

_Moon Crying by Koda Kumi_

_kimi to yoku aruita  
itsumo no michi to watashi  
tsuki to aruki nagara  
kanashii merodii_

anna kao wo saseru tsumori jyana katta no  
tada "suki" na dake na no ni  
kimi wo kanashimasete shimatta  
ano hi no namida

aitai kimochi wa  
donna ni tsutaetemo tsutaekirenai  
afure dashita kotoba ga todoku nara  
kimi wo omoi utaitai yo

aitai kimochi wa  
donna ni tsutaetemo tsutaekirenai  
mata konya mo omotta koto hitotsu  
ima mo kimi wo aishiteruto...

aeba wagamama bakari  
dokidoki ii sugita tokimo  
waratte yurushita  
otona na kimi de

kodoku ni omotta kimi ni  
"kidzuku koto ga dekita" nara  
"sotto te sashi no berareta" nara  
"nukumori" mo "korekara" mo  
"futari de..." datta?

aitai kimochi wa  
donna ni tsutaetemo tsutaekirenai  
afure dashita kotoba ga todoku nara  
kimi wo omoi utaitai yo

ano hi ni modoreru no naraba  
kore ijyou nani mo iranai  
mata konya mo omotta koto hitotsu  
ima mo kimi wo aishiteruto...

kotoba ni dekinai omoi wo  
kono uta de ima tsutaetai  
afure dashita kimochi ga todoku nara  
kimi wo omoi utaitai yo

konya mo oo sora wo miage  
tsuki ga terasu sono basho eto  
taisetsu na hito to domo ni arukitai  
zutto zutto soba ni itai

tsunaidate wo hanasanaide... 

This time it was Eriol's turn to press his ear to the door. "So mysterious…" whispered Eriol as the song ended. There was a long silence before I remembered that we had a meeting.

"C'mon" I said to Eriol as I nudged him away from the door, "Let's go, they would go out and look for us if we don't turn up"

Eriol nodded and walked away. I followed him, yet I wonder who those two voices it belonged to. It was so…enchanting. I want to know who sang those songs but they remind me of something else as well but I can't put my finger to it. I sighed. Honestly, this is going to be a seriously long day.

**Normal POV**

It was dismissal. Sakura, Tomoyo, Mei Lin, Aina, Emi and Erika were walking home together talking excitedly to each other.

"What about that dance?" asked Erika, "Wouldn't everyone wonder where we are while you four are performing?"

This question had bothered everyone. Tomoyo's face suddenly lit up with anticipation, "Why don't we arrive 'late'?" she said, using the quote finger marks on the word 'late'. Everyone's face lit up and they nodded.

"So, what's the plan though?" asked Emi.

"We would perform after Prisoners and once our performance ends we rush out, get changed and walk into the gym with fresh clothes and party" said Mei Lin, her eye shining with mischief. Everyone nodded again. It was a great idea, arriving late so that the cover won't get blown.

"So…what song should we perform?" asked Sakura

"Walk over me" said Aina. Everyone looked at her, "But we only have the chorus part fixed" said Mei Lin.

"Mei Lin's right, how are we going to play an incomplete song?" said Sakura

"Easy, we practice and practice until we get it" said Erika as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Sakura slapped her forehead while Tomoyo laughed.

"How come we never thought of that?" said Mei Lin, who was also laughing. The girls ended up laughing all the way home, parting separate ways and soon it was just Tomoyo and Sakura walking home together.

"I wonder how you'll get back at Kagome, Sakura-chan" said Tomoyo as they waited for the green light. Sakura gave out a huge sigh.

"Dunno, Tomoyo-chan" she said as she crossed the road, "I suppose I should give her another blow next time she tries to hit me right?"

Tomoyo nodded in agreement, "I just don't want to see you hurt, Sakura-chan" she said worriedly with a little smile on her face. The wind picked up and Tomoyo's navy blue hair covered her amethyst eyes while Sakura's light brown hair revealed her jade green eyes.

"This is a nice breeze, Tomoyo-chan" said Sakura as she paused, looking to her right. Tomoyo paused and looked to her left, "Yes, this is a nice breeze, Sakura-chan"

They waved each other good-bye and walked opposite ways. _Today was a good day _thought Sakura as she started to skipped home, _I can't wait for tomorrow…_


	7. I Would Dare

**Here's the new chapter! Sorry for the uh….long wait.**

**Disclaimer: If I had owned CCS, I would be dreaming. Shame though…I can Sakura now but the fact is pretty obvious. I DO NOT OWN CCS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I OWN THE PLOT AND THE ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS. Happy? I'm not.**

**I would dare**

Sakura is running late for school and as she dashed through the hallway, she accidently bumped into someone.

"Ah…gomen-ne, gomen nansai!" she said as she bowed furiously.

"You should be…you weigh like a whale," the person said coldly.

"Ne?" said Sakura as she started to calm down and took a good look at the person, "LI-SAN?!"

He glared at her as he dusted his shirt. Then, without saying anything else he walked away. Sakura suddenly remembered something.

"Matte Li-san!" she called out to him, running to his side. He stopped and looked at her, he was annoyed.

"What is it Kinomoto?" he said coldly, glaring right into her eyes. Sakura was nervous and she started to twist her hands together. She took a deep breath.

"Um…Li-san," she said nervously under Syaoran's glare, "I want to thank you for taking me to the hospital"

There was an awkward silence between them. Syaoran gave her a curt nod before walking away, "The bell is about to ring, Kinomoto, hurry up and get into class," he said as he walked away. Sakura stared at him, frowning slightly in confusion. _Is he being nice to me? _she thought as she hurried to her homeroom, _Maybe my ears are fooling me…_

**Syaoran's POV**

I gave out another loud sigh as I walked to school with Eriol. Seriously, that guy is a pain in the ass if you ask me. He talks about one thing and half way through that topic, the same question pops up.

"So…," said Eriol for the twelfth time already, "How are things between you and Kinomoto-san?"

I glared at him for the twelfth time, "I have nothing to do with her," I said through gritted teeth, "So why don't you drop it?"

Eriol laughed, "C'mon, you need someone stable after your sixteenth girlfriend!" Eriol exclaimed, "You need someone stable!"

"Don't talk about that topic to me," I said angrily, "Now you sound like my mum!"

All Eriol did was shrug his shoulders and continued with his original topic: the school dance.

"How are we supposed to perform and be at the dance at the same time?" Eriol said. I kept silent and began to think up a plan.

"Yo Eriol! Syaoran!"

I snapped out of my thoughts and saw the Tsukuda twins: Takahiro and Takehiko, Tetsuya and Hideki. They were all waving at us. I silently sweat dropped. Oh kami-sama…I got a feeling that today will be another extremely long day, with meetings between us and all. Seriously. I need a break!

"Hey guys," said Eriol. He then nudged me hard in the ribs and it hurts. I'll get you later Eriol, dammit. I gave him a death glare.

"Hey," I grunted to the rest and gave him a questioning look. He pointed to something behind me and turned to see who it was. Oh Shit. Sakura. Why the hell is she running all the way to school on _rollerblades_?

"What the bloody hell?" I muttered in confusion. I turned to Eriol and he gave me that annoying sweet smile. Honestly, I would rather _puke _than see revolting smile.

"I think we're late," said Eriol, "I'm sure that the sight of Kinomoto-san going as fast as she could all the way to school means we're late."

"SHIT!"

We all ran to school as fast as we could, I mean, Nishimura-sensei would murder us if we walked in a minute late! So we ran all the way to school and I started slowing down as I entered the hall way.

"You guys go on first," I said as I realised that I forgot my English text book. They all nodded and walked into their separate classrooms except for Eriol because he went straight to the lockers to talk to someone. Typical. I turned around and as I was about to walk, some idiot of a girl crashed into me.

"Ah…gomen-ne, gomen nansai!" she said as she bowed furiously.

"You should be…you weigh like a whale," I said coldly. I started to dust my shirt when I realised who it was. Sakura. Oh real SHIT!

"Ne?" said Sakura as she started to calm down and took a good look at me. Am I really that recognizable? Then, she started to shout, "LI-SAN?!" she shouted with a surprised look. That's nice for a change…she's not looking at me as though I'm some murderer who's about to murder the entire school. Wait, what the bloody hell am I thinking?! I realised that I was _glaring _at her while I dusted my shirt. I then started to walk away. Yeah, I need to keep my composure.

"Matte Li-san!" she called out to him, running to my side. I stopped and looked at her, man was I so annoyed. What does she want _now_?!

"What is it Kinomoto?" I said coldly, glaring right into her eyes. Her jade green eyes. She looked nervous and she started to twist her hands together. She took a deep breath. How long is going to take?!

"Um…Li-san," she said nervously under my uh…intense glare, "I want to thank you for taking me to the hospital"

There was an awkward silence between them. I gave her a curt nod before walking away, "The bell is about to ring, Kinomoto, hurry up and get into class," I said as I walked away. She didn't know that I smiled softly with my turned to her. She doesn't know how happy I'm am now when she thanked me. I walked into the classroom, with a feeling that today is a good day.

**Tomoyo's POV**

"Ah! Tomoyo-chan!"

I turned around and saw that it was Sakura. I beamed at her.

"Sakura-chan!" I said as I started to take my books out for homeroom, "Made it just in time"

She nodded with a broad smile. I gave out a silent sigh. She looked so kawaii with those adorable pigtails! She glanced at her watch and got slightly alarmed.

"Ah! I have to go to the office now," she exclaimed in shock, "Gomen-ne Tomoyo-chan!"

"See you in class!"

I let out a little sigh and smiled to myself.

"Morning Daidouji-san"

I turned around again and saw Hiiragizawa-san (**A/N: Is this how to spell Eriol's name? Please correct me if I'm wrong! Thank-you!**). I smiled at him and for some reason; I get nervous when I'm around him.

"Morning Hiiragizawa-san"

He beamed at me and I smiled back. As I was getting my English text book, my Maths sheets slid out of my hands and dropped on the floor. Crap (**A/N: Yep, Tomoyo said "crap" **). I went on my knees to pick up the sheets but I didn't expect Hiiragizawa to help me. Oh kami-sama! Hiiragizawa Eriol, the second most popular boy in school, is _actually_ helping me to pick up my Maths sheets! I can feel the glares of other girls on my back!

"Arigato gozimas Hiiragizawa-san," I said with a smile as I got back up. He smiled back at me and my heart started to beat a little faster. Oh dear, I think the heavy books in arms are starting to fall off!

"Let me help you Daidouji-san," he said as he took the books away from my arms before I could refuse!

"Um…," I said, trying to strike up a conversation as we walked to homeroom, "You can call me Tomoyo if I can call you Eriol"

"Sure, Tomoyo-san," he said, smiling brightly at me. Then, I remembered something.

"Um…I want to thank you for taking me to the hospital the other time," I said, boy am I getting more nervous now. He seemed to be taken aback for a second before smiling broadly at me.

"You're welcome Tomoyo-san," he said as he escorted me to my desk, which was behind Sakura's desk. I smiled back at him. I felt happy, when he called me by my name. I wonder what this feeling is. Oh well, I have a good feeling that today will be a great day…

**Normal POV**

It was lunch break and Sakura was packing her bag up.

"Sakura-chan?"

Sakura turned around and saw Tomoyo, "Tomoyo-chan!" she said as she smiled at her. Tomoyo smiled back.

"We have practice today in room 1," Tomoyo said, "Akiyama-sensei said we could eat inside the room so I'll see you there!"

"Un! I'm almost done!" said Sakura happily. Syaoran, who was also packing his bag, looked at her suspiciously. _Music Room 1? _he thought; _sounds suspicious to me…_

When Sakura was done with packing her bag, she dashed out of the classroom, humming to herself. Syaoran followed her quietly, keeping his eyes on her so that he doesn't lose her. He was, however, interrupted by Eriol who was apparently looking for him.

"Syaoran, meeting in English Room 3" said Eriol as he dragged Syaoran in the opposite direction of the music rooms.

"What the-," began Syaoran as he was being pulled away by Eriol, "Why are you dragging me?!"

"So that you don't run away," said Eriol as if it was the most obvious thing in the entire universe. Syaoran broke Eriol's grip on him and gave Eriol the death glare.

"I can walk by myself thank you," said Syaoran angrily, "And I do NOT run away"

Eriol laughed and continued to walk on to the English rooms, "Sure…" he said as he opened the door, "You go in; I have to retrieve something in Music Room 3"

Syaoran glared at him angrily as he slammed the door in Eriol's face. Eriol gave out a little chuckle as he walked to the third music room. As he past the first room, he heard singing. He pressed his ear to the door and heard that it was a girl. It's singing a song.

_You Are My Love by Makino Yui __(__**A/N: I'm going to insert the English version of this song. I did not make this song up.**__)_

_Kiss me sweet_

_I'm sleeping in silence_

_All alone_

_In ice and snow_

_In my dream_

_I'm calling your name_

_You are my love_

_In your eyes_

_I search for my memory_

_lost in vain_

_So far in the scenery_

_Hold me tight,_

_And swear again and again_

_We'll never be apart_

_If you could touch my feathers softly_

_I'll give you my love_

_We set sail in the darkness of the night_

_Out to the sea_

_To find me there_

_To find you there_

_Love me now_

_If you dare..._

_Kiss me sweet_

_I'm sleeping in sorrow_

_All alone_

_To see you tomorrow_

_In my dream_

_I'm calling your name_

_You are my love..._

_My love..._

When the song finished, Eriol's mouth formed a comical "O". He was stunned, such pitch, such emotion being put into this song, it was unbelievable. He wanted to know who sang that song. He placed his hand on the knob, ready to open the door. The, a pang of guilt went into his heart, it would be intruding other people's business and he was not like Syaoran who liked to barge into people's private matters. _Nah _he thought, _best to them alone…_

He went to the third music room and retrieved a booklet and walked back to the English room, looking at the first music room with curiosity.

The bell rang for dismissal. Sakura, Tomoyo, Mei Lin, Aina and the Yukimura twins walked home together.

"The rehearsal was a blast!" said Aina as they turned a corner. The other girls agreed.

"I really can't wait until the dance," said Tomoyo, "Because it's on Sakura's birthday!"

"It's next week," said Mei Lin and everyone suddenly looked troubled.

"How are we going to finish that song?" asked Emi as she looked to Erika.

"Practice. We can go to Tomoyo's house to practice if we have to" said Erika, looking towards to Tomoyo. Tomoyo nodded.

"How about today?" Tomoyo said, everyone agreed.

"I'll call my auntie" said Mei Lin as she took out her cell phone. The others continued to talk about the dance. Once Mei Lin was done talking to her aunt they continued walking to Tomoyo's house, teasing and laughing along the way. They were outside of Tomoyo's house. No, scratch that. He _mansion_. They walked in, not knowing that there was a certain someone with amber eyes following them.

**Syaoran's POV**

As soon as I heard the conversation between Sakura and Tomoyo, I got suspicious of them. They're always in the music room nowadays, what the hell are they doing? So when the dismissal bell rang, I secretly followed them. I saw them go into a mansion. Who OWNED THAT mansion?! I think Daidouji owns it. I then saw Mei Lin come out.

"I think I dropped something, I'll be back!" Mei Lin said. I then realised that she was charging straight to me and I started to back out. Too late. She grabbed me by the arm and pulled me out of the bushes.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?!" hissed Mei Lin dangerously, glaring right into my eyes and scaring the living daylights out of me. I was lost for words and I realised that I'm in seriously deep trouble now. Mei Lin caught me but I'm not going to her my reason. Seriously, I'm not _that_ weak. I gave out a sigh and started to walk away.

"Come near us again and your little secret will be spilled" said Mei Lin dangerously. I turned around.

"You wouldn't dare" I hissed back. She smirked.

"I would dare"

**Hey there! Here's the new chapter (I know that I said that already but oh well). Just to say that I won't be updating for the next few weeks due to school work (Yeah, I'm in grade 8 OK? So give me a break) and some family issues (my dad is getting suspicious of me writing fanfics. He doesn't approve it but I don't listen to him). I'll try to update the next chapter whenever I can so please bear with me!**

**Yours Truly:**

**Yukimura-san**


	8. Determination

**Hello everyone! Gomen-ne for the slow updates! I promise that I'll try harder to update as fast as I can ^__^**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own CCS or any of the characters, CLAMP owns them. I DO own the plot and any additional characters.**

**I want to thank those who had reviewed for the last chapter:**

**- Akemi-sempai (Yes, she's actually my sempai in real life)**

**- xSapphirexRosesxFanx**

**- Rikku**

**- tohru6991**

**- misstruthfully**

**-PurpleDreamer**

**And I want to thank those who had reviewed for past chapters:**

**- chainedheart999**

**- Midnight Blue Rose**

**- WezL**

**- WonderingSoul Surviver**

**- Takuru**

**- brightestoflights**

**Anyways, enough talk from me, here is the long (not really, I suppose…-__-") awaited chapter!**

**Determination**

"KYAAA!" Sakura screamed out as she looked at her alarm clock. She is late and is now rushing down the stairs, with a piece of toast in her mouth while she buttoned her shirt up. Touya watched as she tripped over the umbrella stand as she put on her skates at top speed.

"Clumsy kaijuu (**A/N: Is this how you spell it? If it's wrong, please tell me! Arigato-gozaimas everyone!**)," he said as he drank his coffee. That earned him a jab on the foot with her skates. She glared at him as she opened the door.

"I'm going now Onii-chan," she closed the door and skated away to school as fast as she could. _Dammit_ she thought furiously, _Why do I have to wake up late today of all the days?!_ Today was sport day and she was looking forward to it. With the thought of not being able to participate in sport, Sakura skated faster. She didn't notice that there was a pole and when she did, she expertly swung around the pole as she turned the corner. When she got to school, she ran down the hallway, carrying her Maths text book in her arms. When she ran into the classroom, the bell rang, signalling for home-room.

"Phew," she said quietly in relief, "Just made it."

"Barely,"

Sakura turned around in alarm and saw it was Nishimura-sensei, "Gomen-ne Nishimura-sensei," said Sakura as she bowed before walking to her desk, which was behind Syaoran's. Emi winked as her in amusement while Erika beamed at her. PLOP. Someone threw a piece of paper at her but Nishimura-sensei didn't notice. Sakura unwrapped the paper and it had turned out to be from Tomoyo.

I'm so glad that you can make it, Sakura-chan!

Remember that we have rehearsal in Music Room 2

From: Tomoyo

Sakura smiled at Tomoyo, who was staring at her and waited for her attention. Sakura mouthed a 'thank you' and Tomoyo smiled broadly back to her.

"Today, the half yearly Math test would held in the Study Hall during the sixth period," said Nishimura-sensei. Sakura gulped quietly with an alarmed expression on her face. Erika seemed to notice her expression and immediately became worried. _The half yearly Math examination _thought Erika in dismay, _poor Sakura; I hope she'll do well in it…_

"I would advise that you all should revise _carefully,_" said Nishimura-sensei, emphasising the last word as she looked at Sakura. Sakura sunk down the chair from embarrassment and shame. Maths was never her strongest area. The bell then rang for the first class of the day, which was Home Economics for Sakura, and everyone forwarded out quietly, whispering to each other about the Math examination which was to be held on the very last lesson of the day, _Math_.

"Kinomoto-san," said Nishimura-sensei as Sakura started to forward out, "Can I please have a word with you? You too, Li-san."

Both Sakura and Syaoran walked over to the teacher's desk, both wearing confused looks on their faces. Nishimura-sensei looked at them directly.

"Kinomoto-san," began Nishimura-sensei, "As we both know about your problems concerning your Math level, I would like to have Li-san to tutor you for the year."

Both Sakura and Syaoran in silence stunned and shock at what they had just heard. It took a while for it to sink in for Sakura and even longer for Syaoran. Sakura's face showed horror while Syaoran's expression turned evil (yes, he turned evil). Sakura was speechless but she knew fighting back was no good. Once Nishimura-sensei had made a decision, she sticks by it stubbornly. Sakura took a deep breath.

"H-h-hai Nishimura-sensei," said Sakura in a wobbly voice, her head down in severe shame and embarrassment. Nishimura-sensei looked at Syaoran, her left eyebrow up.

"Of course sensei," said Syaoran carefully, giving Sakura an evil smirk, "It would be my absolute pleasure."

"Well, now that's done," said Nishimura-sensei as she stood up, "I would suggest you two to go to class, I'll let Fujioka-sensei know why you two are late."

Both Sakura and Syaoran nodded and walked (in Sakura's case) somewhat normally. Once Nishimura-sensei was out of sight, Sakura ran at full speed to Home Economics class before Syaoran had time to turn around and tease her. _Whoa_ thought Syaoran as he ran to catch up, _she's fast…_

By the time Syaoran reached to the classroom, Sakura was already cooking with Tomoyo and the rest. She was smiling and laughing as always. Syaoran shook his head in frustration. After he put on his apron, he walked over to where Eriol and the rest were.

"Why were you two late?" asked Takehiko as he poured water into the rice cooker.

"I have to tutor Kinomoto for Math, considering how hopeless she's at it," said Syaoran as he began to chop up the lettuce. He was ginning evilly from ear to ear.

"Sakura-chan," said Tomoyo, grabbing Sakura's wrist as she started to pour water into the rice cooker, "Are you alright?"

Sakura nodded and smiling brightly as she poured the water into the rice cooker without looking at it. Tomoyo didn't seem convinced.

"Sakura, I can tell by the look on your face that something happened," said Tomoyo, "Now spill it or I'll take your bento."

"Fine," said Sakura as gave out a sigh. She turned on the oven to 180°C and began explaining what had happened, "Nishimura-sensei said that Li had to tutor me for my horrible Math for the whole year! I can't live with that, there's absolutely no way that I can live with that!" said Sakura as she started to slice the meat up, not looking where the knife was going. Emi watched Sakura in awe. _Wa… _thought Emi as she continued to look at Sakura as she kept on slicing the ingredients up with cutting herself as she was looking at the other direction; _Sakura-chan is so pro at this…_

"Sakura-chan," said Erika as she too, stared at Sakura in awe, "How can you use a knife while you're looking at Tomoyo?"

"Huh?" said Sakura as she looked at Erika as she continued to slice the tomatoes (**A/N: Honestly, wouldn't it be so cool if you could do that in real life?**), "Oh, you mean I can still focus while I'm distracted?"

The twins nodded at the same time. Sakura then paid full attention to the chopping board and though hard to try and find the answer.

"Um…I suppose it comes in practice?" said Sakura goofily, causing the group (Tomoyo, the twins, Mei Lin and Aina) to almost fall onto the ground. They all laughed as they continued cooking.

Sakura's group made rice, okonomiyaki, nikujaga and yakitori (**A/N: I know I didn't put the ingredients for the dishes but it's my story. Oh, If you want to know what those dishes were, I suggest that you should look it up, me too lazy to explain**). Everyone looked at theirs enviously. Fujioka-sensei inspected the food and smiled as she finished tasting the samples.

"Well done girls," Fujioka-sensei said happily, "This is the best okonomiyaki I have ever tasted!"

The girls beamed at the response and started to pack the food away in their containers. The bell then rang for tea-break and everyone rushed out of the class as fast as they could.

"Go guys go ahead," said Sakura as she started to pack her bag, "I'll catch up."

They all nodded and hurried out of the room. Sakura heard a scraping noise behind her. She turned around and saw that it was Syaoran, her spirits dropped massively and she quickened her pace. When she finished, she hurried to walk out the classroom but the door was block by Syaoran. His amber eyes pierced her jade green eyes. She started to tremble a little, not visible enough to the naked eye.

"Can I help you?" she asked calmly as she looked away from his eyes.

"Where do you keep on disappearing off too?" he demanded.

**Sakura's POV**

"Can I help you?" I asked calmly as I looked away from his eyes. God, he's scaring the living daylights out of me with that expressionless face of his…

"Where do you keep on disappearing off too?" he demanded. Anger rose within me as I looked into his eyes again. Like hell I would tell you, you jerk.

"That is none of your business," I said coldly as I tried to walk pass him. Then, he did something I didn't expect. He held me into his arms tightly, as if he was trying to stop me from escaping. I let out a gasp of surprise and punched myself mentally.

"What the hell are you doing?" I said, raising my voice after a very long silence. He didn't reply. I could feel his breath at my ear. Panic suddenly seized me and I started to struggle out of his iron grip but I can't, he's too strong. DAMMIT!

"It's my business just as it's yours," he whispered in my left ear before releasing me. I gasped as he released me and watched on as he walked away without saying anything else. I frowned sightly in confusion. What the hell had just happened? First he treats me like dirt, then he became my tutor and just then he hugged me! What the hell?! I walked out of the classroom towards my locker to grab my bento. Then, I felt a menacing aura. Immediately, I ducked down and swung my left leg in a sweeping motion. The figure came crashing down onto the ground. I got up to see who it was and it didn't surprise me one bit. Kagome Sakuno. I heard footsteps running towards me and saw that it was Aina and her face showed pure worry.

"Sakura-chan!"

I gave her a small smile because her face went from worry to fury when she saw Sakuno on the floor.

"What are you doing there on the floor Sakuno?" she asked coldly as she glared at Sakuno. Both Aina and Sakuno are cousins but the hate each other with passion as they often get into fights at one glance at each other. Sakuno glared back at Aina with pure hatred as she staggered up.

"I'm down on the floor because that _**fucking whore**_ kicked me onto the ground," she said as she pointed towards me. Aina walked over to her and slapped her on the face with all her strength and Sakuno fell onto the ground again. Whoa…Aina sure is stronger than me when it comes to slapping…

"Why you-you," screeched Sakuno as she staggered up again while pointing at Aina with a shaking figure. Honestly, I would've just rolled my eyes and laughed if the atmosphere wasn't so damn tense!

"You filthy fucking slut!" finished Sakuno as she lunged forward to slap Aina. Aina grabbed her raised hand and pulled her forward and jabbed her knee into her stomach. When Sakuno doubled over in pain, Aina forced her elbow down onto Sakuno's neck. Sakuno collapsed onto the ground, clearly knocked out cold.

"Wow…," I muttered loud enough so that Aina could hear, "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

She shrugged, "I guess it's really thanks to my father before he went to some business trip," she said casually as she carried Sakuno, "Now, are you going to help me dispose of the evidence or what?"

I giggled as I helped her carry Sakuno to the sick area. We told the nurse that Sakuno collapsed suddenly and that we carried her all the way here. The nurse seemed to believe us. We walked off to P.E when the bell rang.

**Normal POV**

Sakura didn't want to cause conflict or injury but she was faced with two choices: getting beaten up again or being able to defend herself. As she changed for P.E, Tomoyo dropped the bombshell.

"Hiiragizawa Eriol asked me out on a date,"

Sakura just stood there in silence before it started to sink in. Her eyes slowly widened in shock and her jaw dropped to the ground (**A/N: Not literally dropped to the ground if you know what I mean…kehehehe…**).

"He WHAT?!"

Tomoyo giggled at Sakura's expression as she started to put her shoes on. Sakura could sense everyone in the girls change room were staring at her as if she was some psycho or something and dropped her head down in embarrassment while she silently sweat dropped.

"Yes, he asked me out during tea break," said Tomoyo dreamily as she started to walked out of the change room, causing Sakura to put her socks and shoes on at top speed. She ran out to catch up to Tomoyo but bumped into someone along the way.

"Ah…" said Sakura as she ran on, "Gomen-ne!"

Little did she know that the person she had bumped into was none other than Syaoran himself. He found himself staring at Sakura's back before turning his gaze towards his cousin who was smirking at him with amusement.

"What are you smirking at Eriol?" snapped Syaoran as he glared at Eriol. Eriol continued to smirk as he shook his head and walked away into the gym. Syaoran let out a frustrated sigh as he went to help the teacher in the store room.

"OK, today we are doing gymnastics," said Terada-sensei as he and Sakura set up the gym while the whole class groaned. Sakura secretly smiled to herself, she liked gymnastics and anything to do with sports. Once the gym floor was set up, Sakura ran back into line next to Tomoyo and smiled at her brightly. Tomoyo returned the smile.

"I almost forgot that you like sport class don't you, Sakura-chan?" whispered Tomoyo playfully and giggled as Sakura nodded her head furiously. Tomoyo noticed that Eriol was looking at her, so she gave him a small wave and he beamed back at her.

"Now, first up I want you to do some cartwheels (**A/N: I know it's gay but I can't think of anything else OK?**) for five minutes," said Terada-sensei as he blew the whistle. Immediately, Sakura did a series of cartwheels and a back-flip. She didn't notice that Syaoran was sneaking glances at her, though Eriol did. Eriol then had sly smirk on his face as he dragged Syaoran to the corner of the gym, pretending that he had forgotten his drink bottle.

"Why were you sneaking glances at Kinomoto-san?" Eriol asked, getting straight to point and Syaoran almost fell over in shock when he heard the question.

"What do you mean by 'sneaking glances' Eriol?!" spluttered Syaoran and his face went into a very light shade of pink. Eriol laughed quietly as he saw Syaoran's expression and shook his head in amusement.

"You know what I mean," Eriol said as he walked away, leaving Syaoran standing at the corner blushing in confusion.

Meanwhile, both Sakura and Mei Lin were doing somersaults while the whole class secretly watched them as they were paying half of their attention to find Syaoran. Emi and Erika watched both Sakura and Meilin in awe.

"You're so cool Sakura-chan!" exclaimed Erika while Emi said, "You're cool as well, Mei Lin-chan!"

The two girls grinned sheepishly while Tomoyo giggled. They all turn to see why and almost fell down onto the floor because both Tomoyo and Aina were holding a mini camera, recording both Sakura and Mei Lin while they were doing the somersaults.

"OK, I would like Kinomoto-san and Mei Lin-san to come up and do a demonstration for us" said Terada-sensei as he blew the whistle. Everyone muttered darkly as both Sakura and Mei Lin got up hesitatingly. Everyone were giving them dark looks, sneering and silently jeering at them.

"They'll stuff it up big time"

"So useless"

"They'll be a laughing stock"

"Such losers"

"Honestly, they're a bunch of nobody's so it makes sense that they'll practically fail majorly in front of everyone"

Sakura and Mei Lin glanced at each other with worried expressions on their face. Then, they both took a deep breath and nodded to each other. Mei Lin was to go first. She did a cartwheel then switched to a forward flip before twisting her hands in the opposite direction and did a back flip. Sakura proceeded with three back flips, twisted her hands to the opposite direction pushed herself up to the ceiling. While in the air, Sakura twisted to a perfect 360° before doing a full revolution and landed back down onto her two feet perfectly while Mei Lin landed beside her. The whole class (including Terada-sensei himself) stared at those two in awe. Everyone was speechless. Syaoran looked at Sakura in surprise. He knew Mei Lin could do somersaults and all but he never expected that Sakura could be as talented at Mei Lin, maybe even better than Mei Lin. He pondered onto this thought before Eriol interrupted him by nudging his ribs with his elbow.

"What is it?!" Syaoran hissed as he massaged his ribs. Eriol had that sly smile on his face again.

"Looks like 'Miss Mystery' has left you in shock" Eriol said mischievously, earning a death glare from Syaoran.

The whole P.E lesson was enjoyable, partly because everyone could just walk outside the gym and do some running and whatever. Then the bell rang and the girls hurried to Music Room 2 as fast as they could, followed closely by Syaoran and Eriol. Sakura noticed that someone was following them and thought up of a plan.

"Hey Tomoyo-chan," whispered Sakura as she slowed down a bit, "I think someone's following us…"

Tomoyo nodded, with a worry shown on her face and she silently pointed to the right. Erika and Emi gave a short nod to Sakura and Tomoyo before walking to the left, saying, "Erika and I have to go to the office."

The rest of the group then walked the long route to the music room. It was as if they communicated in their minds but that's not the case. They were following The Procedure.

_Flashback_

"_Erika, Emi" began Sakura as the group sat down to eat from their bentos, "I want to make sure that you know about The Procedure"_

_Emi and Erika looked at each other with confused faces before turning back to Sakura._

"_OK, this is only to be used in case of emergency, like if someone tries to follow us" explained Sakura, "First you have to move to the right, indicating that there's someone following you. The next pair then move to the left and say their excuse loudly. The rest then go to the Music Room via the long way with a couple of stops here and there before sneaking to the Music Room un-noticed by the third party. Understand?"_

"_Um…," began Erika as she let the facts sink in, "Which pair to we have to pay attention to?"  
_

"_The first pair would be me and Sakura-chan," said Tomoyo, "While the second pair will be you two"_

_The whole group murmured in agreement. It was decided that Mei Lin and Aina were to be the distracting pair, taking the long route to the Music Room with a couple of random stops. The twins silently thought about the procedure and began memorizing it into their minds. The bell then rang for class and everyone ran all the way to History._

_End of Flashback_

When lunch break ended the group returned to class, visibly exhausted. Whoever followed them, was a stubborn person because no matter how hard they tried, they can't shake him off their trail making them unable to turn up to Music Room 2. This made Sakura angry. They were walking towards the Exam Hall for their half yearly Math exam, someone poke her head forward from behind.

"What the…," mumbled Sakura as she turned around to see who it was. And that very person got her temper up, "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Syaoran gave her an evil smirk and leaned forward to her ear, "I'll start the tutoring lessons right after school" he whispered, causing Sakura to jump. Syaoran laughed as Sakura ran away from him at top speed to the Exam Hall. Sakura was grateful that she ran, because she was blushing furiously. She slowly came to a walking pace and everyone in her class smiled at her. Sakura sighed. Ever since that demo in P.E, everyone was especially nice to her, Mei Lin, Tomoyo, Aina and the twins. They're not popular but well known and Sakura liked it that way. As long as they're not bothering her and her friends, she'll be able to concentrate on her work and music. Suddenly, everyone went deadly quiet and Sakura gave a slight frown on her face. Everyone's outside the Exam Hall and Sakura made up her mind that no matter what, she'll try and ace this test to at least get a satisfactory score. The doors opened and Sakura entered the Hall with a determined smile. As she sat down at her allocated desk, a thought came to her mind.

_Just six days until the school dance._

**Well, that's it for now. I think the chapter is reasonably long, around nine pages! OK, I would like to say to everyone that if more than five viewers ask for the next chapter to be updated fast then I'll delay the release date to a week longer than planned. Please be patient and the chapter might come out earlier than expected. If you have any problems with this, please let me know and I'll deal with it. It takes a while to literally come up with a chapter, as I recently received writers' block. Also, if you have any ideas for the story, please let me know and I'll try my best to act upon it.**

**Other than that, I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter.**

**The next chapter is released on: 19****th**** day of November, 2008. Sorry, but I have exams and I need to study so please bear with me until then! As for the untranslated songs in the last chapter: I don't have the translations. If I have the translations, then I would've just posted it instead of the Japanese version.**

**Yours Truly:**

_**Yukimura-san**_


	9. Does it get any worse than this?

**Hello again! Here's the chapter which I promised.**

**I want to thank the following who have reviewed:**

**- Akemi-sempai (As always, sempai gives me sudden inspirations everyday…but kouhai [me] always forget some of them…ehehehehe…)**

**- xSapphirexRosesxFanx**

**- chainedheart999**

**- cherbloz94**

**- misstruthfully**

**- Darkest-Wings**

**- PurpleDreamer (PurpleDreamer: please be patient, I'm just a high-school student and I need to study)**

**- hecate0808**

**- death's haunting lullaby**

**Ah…from now on at the end of each chapter, I'll write down the next date to the next chapter. Any nagging and the chapter will be a week late. Anyways…here's new chapter! Hope that you'll like it! **

**Does it get any worse than this?**

It had been almost a week since the half yearly Math exam and Sakura was slowly getting more and more paranoid each second as Nishimura walked into the classroom, carrying a stack of papers which were obviously the results to the exam. Tomoyo herself was getting worried. What if Sakura came close to fail? What if Sakura has a heart attack from hearing her result? These questions swam menacingly in her mind, not stopping and it was slowly driving Tomoyo paranoid. Nishimura-sensei gave out a little cough and began to mark the roll, taking her time an ironically, it was slowly driving the whole class insane. Everyone wanted their results immediately yet Nishimura-sensei seemed to be doing this on purpose. Little did they know that she was testing their patience, to see if they can keep themselves sane, as they waited for their results. When she finished marking the roll, she called out Erika to hand out the test results and the whole class sat in tense silence. Everyone, except for Syaoran. He just sat there, head on his hand and played with his ruler out of boredom. When Syaoran got his back, he wasn't surprised that he got 99 out 100 again and thought how pathetic others were. When Sakura got hers back, Nishimura smiled broadly at her, "Great work Kinomoto, I never knew you could improve greatly in such a short amount of time," she said, leaving Sakura greatly confused. Sakura looked at her paper and fell of her chair in shock.

"Sakura!" called out Tomoyo as she ran over to Sakura and helped her back up, "What happened?!"

Sakura was shocked, so shocked that she couldn't speak. She gave Tomoyo her test paper with trembling hands and wide eyes. Tomoyo took it and was shocked as well. She became silent, not answering any questions her classmates asked. Eriol immediately got worried and walked over to her and Sakura.

"What's wrong Tomoyo?" he asked. Tomoyo gave him Sakura's test paper and he accidently dropped his glasses from shock. Syaoran had enough with nonsense and took a look at Sakura's test paper.

98 out 100.

…

The whole class remained stunned, causing Nishimura-sensei to sigh. When the first period bell rang, she ushered everyone out of the classroom only to have both Sakura and Syaoran staying back.

"OK," said Nishimura-sensei, "Since Kinomoto-san here got superb results to her test, would you like to continue tutoring her Li-san?"

Syaoran nodded, giving Sakura an evil smirk before plastering an innocent smile on his face, "Yes Nishimura-sensei, I would like to continue tutoring Kinomoto-san," he said. Sakura didn't pay attention to the conversation much, the fact that she got 98 out of 100 didn't sink in. She knew she did her best in it but she didn't know that she would do _that _good. Nishimura-sensei then dismissed both Syaoran and Sakura when the conversation ended and Nishimura wrote the reason to why Sakura and Syaoran were late for class. As they were walking to Science, Syaoran decided to stick up a conversation.

"Say Sakura, did you cheat to get that mark?" he joked.

SMACK!

Sakura slapped him on the face with anger on her face, tears were threatening to leak out onto her face. "For your information Li Syaoran, I did NOT cheat!" she hissed, trying to sound calm. Syaoran just looked at her with a shocked expression on his face. That was the second that she hit him!

"Hmph, whatever cheat," he said and quickened his pace. Sakura chose to ignore that comment. It was normal to her, Li Syaoran was her tormenter and she got used to it now even though she's well known. They entered the classroom, gave their science teacher their note and sat two rows away from each other, Syaoran at the back with Eriol and the others, Sakura at the front with Tomoyo and the rest of the girls.

"So what happened?" whispered Tomoyo as they copied the notes from the board. Sakura slowed down her writing speed and her face showed anger.

"That jerk accused me of cheating," Sakura whispered back, keeping her voice calm and continued with writing.

"What?" whispered Aina.

"But you didn't cheat!" exclaimed Mei Lin in a whisper.

"That," said Emi, "Wasn't," said Erika, "Fair" finished the twins, causing the whole table collapsing into silent giggles which went unnoticed by their teacher. Meanwhile Syaoran was glaring at the group of girls and sighed with frustration.

"What's wrong now?" asked Eriol. Syaoran remained silent before banging his fist onto the table hard. Everyone turned to him, everyone except for Sakura.

"May I ask what is the problem Li-san?" asked the teacher coolly as she stopped writing. Syaoran just shrugged, "Dunno, maybe it's because useless subject called 'science'," he said coldly and this time, Sakura turned to look at him. Her face was expressionless and for a brief moment, worry was shown in her eyes before it was replaced by curiosity. This calmed Syaoran down a bit but that didn't stop the teacher from kicking him out of the classroom.

"OUT! NOW!"

Syaoran sighed and walked out of the classroom, and slammed the door onto the teachers face.

"DETENTION!"

**Tomoyo's POV**

I watched as Syaoran walked out of the classroom, slamming the door on the poor teachers' face. Kimura-sensei then got really pissed.

"DETENTION!"

The whole class remained deadly silent and continue to copy the notes quickly just in case she starts yelling at the whole class for not doing our work. I sneaked a glance towards Sakura and was slightly surprised that her face showed worry. Now, why would she be worried of Syaoran when he called her a cheat? Easy, Sakura has a soft heart and if I know her, she would go and apologise to him whenever the opportunity arises and I'm determined that she apologises to Syaoran without any interruptions.

"Um…Tomoyo?"

"Huh?"

Sakura was staring at me, while looking as though she was checking her notes to see if she got them right, and had a slightly scared expression on her face. "Why are you staring at me?" she asked and I quickly look back down to my book and continue to write down my notes.

"I was just looking outside the window," I said somewhat lamely and Sakura seemed to have bought it. I silently sighed with relief. The period seemed to have dragged on forever and I was already dying of sever boredom from just copying the endless notes on the board. When the bell rang for second period, everyone just ran out of the classroom when Syaoran entered which caused Sakura to stiffen.

"You can go on first," she said, smiling to me. I gave her a worried look, before nodding. Guilt suddenly rushed up to me, why did I leave her in there with that jerk? Why? I took a deep breath in and placed my ear to the closed door of the science room.

"Well Li-san, not only did you earn a weeks' worth of detention, you're going to face a probable suspension of three weeks for your behaviour today"

"But Kimura-sensei, it wasn't Li's fault that he's angry,"

"Do you have proof, Kinomoto-san?"

"Not exactly concrete proof sensei, but Li's suffering from the stress he receives each day at home..,"

I froze. Sakura was _lying _just to get Li out of trouble? This wasn't her, but then, Sakura had many personalities depending on the situation and the weather. I let out a sigh and almost gave out a yelp when someone covered my mouth with his/hers hand. Panic seized me and the person started to drag me away, holding a pocket knife to my throat. My eyes darted everywhere, but there was no one around and I couldn't gamble my choices either. I closed eyes and grabbed the hand which held the knife and pushed it away. I felt pain at the side of my neck as I tumbled away from the person and saw that it was Kagome Sakuno. I placed my left hand to my neck to subside the bleeding, took a deep breath and screamed out, "STUDENT UNDER ATTACK! STUDENT UNDER ATTACK!"

Sure enough, Kimura-sensei rushed out along with Sakura and Syaoran before Sakuno could run away or hide. Kimura-sensei's face was livid, seriously, she could cook an egg on her face (or maybe two eggs…).

"Kagome-san, you come with me right NOW!"

Sakura rushed over to me and looked at my wound on my neck. I could see tears dripping onto her cheeks as she examined my wound.

"You're lucky that it was only a minor wound Tomoyo-chan," said Sakura as she helped my stand up, "The cut just missed the major veins and arteries so you should be fine."

I nodded, trusting Sakura and her diagnosis because she was never wrong. She took me to the nurses' office and applied some bandage on my neck, making sure that it wasn't on too tight.

"I'll come back at tea break OK Tomoyo-chan? I promise," said Sakura before walking to class, accompanied by Syaoran. I sighed as I let the nurse fuss over me. This is going to be one heck of a day…

**Normal POV**

When the bell rang for tea-break; Sakura, Mei Lin, Aina, Emi and Erika ran to the nurses' office to see Tomoyo and were shocked with that fact that Tomoyo went home. Sakura sighed as she and her friends sat outside at their usual hidden spot, eating their food and talking about Tomoyo, if she's OK or not.

"Why don't we visit her today after school?" suggested Aina and everyone agreed. They then discussed the seriousness of the injury and concerns were raised again before it was calmed down by Sakura, who said that the wound was minor and that it should be fully healed by the next day. They then discussed about the school dance, since it was only five days away.

"Should we really do that song?" asked Mei Lin as she started to pack her bento away, "I mean, we're not really finished with it."

"I'd say we should do that song, it fits the situation most people in this school is in don't you think?" said Aina, obviously pointing out that fact the group was well known now but in the past were shunned. Everyone nodded in agreement and continued to decide which other songs to perform.

"By the way, I heard that Kagome Sakuno got expelled for possessing a prohibited item and causing intentional injuries," said Aina and everyone's faces grew dark at the mention of Sakuno's name.

"She deserved it," said Aina, her voice full of venom, "I'm ashamed that I'm actually related to her."

"But you're Aina, the Aina we know and like and she's Sakuno, the one we all dislike," said Erika, evidently avoiding the word 'hate'. Everyone nodded in agreement and this seemed to cheer Aina up.

Erika got up and inspected their surroundings, just in case there was someone eavesdropping on them and found no one. The bell rang, signalling for the third period and everyone went their separate ways. Sakura headed to the maths classroom, only to accidently bump into someone along the way.

"Oh, gomen nansai! Gomen nansai (**A/B: Did I spell it wrong? If I did, can you please correct it for me? Thanks.**)!" Sakura said, bowing furiously (well…not furiously) to the person whom she had just bumped into. When she finally calmed down, she saw that it was Kurosawa Hiroshi and she blushed slightly when he smiled.

"It's okay Kinomoto-san, no need to worry," said Hiroshi as he helped Sakura pick up her Math textbook and handed it back to her. Sakura blushed again when she took the book back, "Arigato gozaimas Kurosawa-kun," she mumbled and Hiroshi laughed.

"It's alright Kinomoto-san," he said as he ruffled her hair, causing Sakura to blush redder, "Besides, you can call me Hiroshi if you want."

"Hiroshi."

Both of them turned around and saw a very, very angry Syaoran glaring at them and the sight scared Sakura. "I have to go now, see you later Kurosawa-kun," mumbled Sakura as she started to run past Syaoran. Syaoran sneaked a quick glance at her and felt his face burning up before he snapped his attention back to Hiroshi, looking at him with cold eyes.

"What do you want with Kinomoto?" asked Syaoran angrily and Hiroshi chuckled.

"I just want to be her friend," replied Hiroshi with an evil glint in his eyes. Syaoran got angrier and glared at him with such intensity that Hiroshi took a step back.

"Came here to avenge your girlfriend?" asked Syaoran again as he took a step to Hiroshi. "Yeah, I came here to murder that whore," said Hiroshi casually as he took out a pocket knife from his pocket and waved it around. Syaoran smirked. "Well, I'm afraid that you won't be able to do that, Kurosawa-kun," said Syaoran in sudden politeness as he bowed to the figure behind Hiroshi.

"What the-," said Hiroshi when someone lifted him up by his collar. He turned around only to see a very, very, very angry Touya. "Aaaaah!"

Touya gave Hiroshi a glare which would scare the living daylights out of any man he came across with and right now, Hiroshi is scared. Seriously scared.

"What do you want with my sister?" snarled Touya as he dropped Hiroshi onto the floor. Hiroshi tried scramble away but Touya caught him by the shirt solar again, "Oh no you're not going to run away," hissed Touya as he dragged Hiroshi to the headmasters' office. As he passed Syaoran, he gave him a small nod of approval and this made Syaoran relax more. As Touya disappeared, Syaoran gave out a sigh of relief and decided to skip class and walked outside.

__________________________________________________________

The bell then rang for fourth period and Sakura was getting worried. Tomoyo noticed this, "What's wrong Sakura-chan?" she asked as they walked to P.E. Sakura shook her head and smiled at Tomoyo, "Nothing's wrong Tomoyo-chan," said Sakura when she spotted Syaoran. Inwardly, she gave a sigh of relief.

"Well, lets' hurry up or we'll be late," said Tomoyo as she tagged Sakura and ran off. Sakura ran after her, laughing all the way until they both reached the girls' change room. After they got changed, everyone lined up outside the gym.

"OK, today I got an assignment for you guys," said Terada-sensei as he began handing out the assignment sheets to everyone, "It's a partner assignment and I'm going to choose the partner you are going to be assigned with."

Everyone groaned loudly while Sakura prayed that she would be paired up with someone she's familiar with, not Syaoran.

"OK, first up are Daidouji and Hiiragizawa," said Terada-sensei, "Li and Kinomoto."

Everyone glared at Sakura, and she inwardly smacked herself for jinxing her chances. She didn't listen to the pairing Terada-sensei gave out, she was starting to get dizzy as the message finally sunk in. That Kinomoto Sakura is paired with the most infamous playboy in school, Li Syaoran. _This is the worst day of my entire life,_ thought Sakura in pain, _I'm paired up with Li Syaoran. Does it get any worse the than this?_

**Hey guys, sorry for the short chapter (seven pages long) but I was currently stuck in writer's block so I'm really sorry.**

**Next chapter: 26/11/08**

**Can you wait that long? I hope you can! ^__^**

**Anyways, catch you later!**

**Yukimura-san **


	10. First author's note

First Authors note:

Hey everyone, I apologise to all readers if I had somehow got their hopes up of a new chapter and all but this is just an author's note. I like to write this for everyone to know that on the 23rd of November of 2008 is none other than my senpai's birthday and I would like to use this opportunity to congratulate her, and senpai I know I told you this already but I actually got you a present! Now, to the readers of Akemi-senpai, please say happy birthday to her and thank her for the great chapters she had given you (don't worry about me, just wish senpai a happy birthday). And once again, I apologise for any inconvenience I had caused with this author's notes.

Ja ne minna-san!


	11. Discoveries

**Hello everyone again! This chapter is just a continuation of 'Does it get any worse than this?'. Why? Because I felt that there wasn't enough detail in the story itself and that it would be unfair to you if I just left it hanging like that.**

**Anyways, I would like to thanks the people who had reviewed:**

**- chainedheart999**

**- Amulet Jewel**

**- death's haunting lullaby**

**- Akemi-sempai**

**- xSapphirexRosesxFanx**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! Anyways, onwards with the chapter!**

**________________________________________________________________________________**

**Previously:**

_Everyone glared at Sakura, and she inwardly smacked herself for jinxing her chances. She didn't listen to the pairing Terada-sensei gave out, she was starting to get dizzy as the message finally sunk in. That Kinomoto Sakura is paired with the most infamous playboy in school, Li Syaoran. This is the worst day of my entire life, thought Sakura in pain, I'm paired up with Li Syaoran. Does it get any worse the than this?_

**Discoveries**

"So, why were you alone in the hallway again?"

Sakura glared at her older brother as they walked towards the school gate.

"And why are you so damn engrossed with my life again?" said Sakura coldly as she quickened her pace when they walked out of the school. Touya caught up with her, "You still haven't answered my question," he said, causing Sakura to yell out in frustration.

"If you want to know, I was heading to the Math classroom and I accidently bumped into Kurosawa-kun!" she said, trying to keep her voice level down which caused her voice to waver a bit. Touya gave out a sigh of frustration.

"What's your relationship with that Kurosawa kid?"

"All I know that he's Kagome Sakuno's boyfriend," said Sakura in annoyance, "I just accidently bumped into me and he helped me pick up my textbook, OK?"

"No, it is NOT OK," said Touya, "Because that Kurosawa wants to rape you!"

Sakura then stopped in her tracks. "Excuse me?" she said in a whisper, "I thought that he wanted to murder me."

"You heard the whole thing?"

"Well, what was I supposed to do?"

"You could've just gone to class!"

"Arrrg! I'm going home first!" said Sakura as she ran off, leaving Touya very worried. As Sakura was running, she saw Tomoyo walking towards her and Sakura ran towards her.

"Tomoyo-chan! Are we going to rehearse today?" she asked when she caught up with Tomoyo. Tomoyo smiled at Sakura and nodded. "Why don't we walk to my house then?" said Tomoyo.

"OK!"

_______________________________

As they entered Tomoyo's house, Sakura saw a certain someone which made her angry.

"Hello, cheat," said Syaoran with a smirk. This ticked Sakura off.

"Tomoyo-chan, I think I'll go up to 'it' room now," said Sakura as she tried to keep her voice down, "Are the others up there yet?"

Tomoyo nodded and Sakura walked pass Syaoran, ignoring him as she started to walk up the stairs which left Syaoran looking to Eriol in confusion as he mouthed: "_What the hell?_". Eriol just shrugged and Tomoyo giggled as she shook her head.

When Sakura opened the door, she saw Emi, Erika, Aina and Mei Lin all set up, as if they were waiting for her. She muttered a small apology as she picked up the electric guitar and began to tune it.

_________

Syaoran was just passing by, he was lost. He tried to find the bathroom but the halls were so unfamiliar to him. He was about to give up when he heard singing coming further down in the hallway and followed it.

_Because of You by Hamasaki Ayumi (English version)_

_eye to eye we met and then, after that some words were exchanged_

_my heart was throbbing hard in my chest -- with a smile, I hid it from you_

_because it seems I can't go back again to the days when I didn't know you at all_

_the wind's already changed, it's colder now, you know_

_laughing faces everywhere fill it with white_

_for no reason at all, I can break into tears_

_maybe it's just because of winter?_

_the night I met you_

_even now I can recall_

_eye to eye we met and then, after that some words were exchanged_

_my heart was throbbing hard in my chest, with a smile I hid it from you_

_now it seems I can't go back again to the days when I didn't know you at all_

_little by little, I know more and more of you_

_yet suddenly I can't understand anything you do_

_even if you shout it's okay_

_just let it out it till there's no more to say_

_anytime we could not agree, I asked you for what's on your mind_

_never got a word out of you, and it hurt me right to the heart_

_that's when I could not go back again to the days when I didn't know you at all_

_if you can, when there's another storm_

_when you've got that sad look in your eyes_

_please try not to smile like you're about to vanish or collapse_

_come on, just what is it that you expect me to do?_

_anytime I couldn't see you, it just made me think of you_

_I didn't get to hear your voice, that's what hurt me right to the heart_

_at this point, I can't go back again to the days when I didn't know you at all_

_how is it that from time to time, you can't just be honest with me_

_how is it that from time to time, you can't show affection to me_

_how is it that from time to time, it hurts me to be around you_

_how is it that from time to time, I just need to be around you_

_how is it that from time to time, it can get as painful as this_

_how is it that all of the time, can be quite so lovely as this_

_because no one but you will do_

_because no one but you will do_

When the song ended, Syaoran was once again standing with his mouth open. _So emotional…_ he thought as he strained his ear to listen to the conversation, _where have I heard this voice before…?_

"Are you alright Li-san?"

He whipped around so fast that his neck produced a cracking sound. Holding his neck in pain, he saw that it was Tomoyo.

"I'm fine," he said and Tomoyo nodded, but she didn't look convinced. "Are looking for something?" she asked.

"Uh…I was looking for the bathroom," said Syaoran, he was starting to get nervous because of the tense atmosphere, "Um…"

"The bathroom is downstairs Li-san," said Tomoyo casually, Syaoran nodded and left. He didn't dare to turn back because he felt Tomoyo's gaze on his back and it was mildly painful and irritating.

"There you are," said Eriol with an eerie smile which made Syaoran more nervous, "The others are in the second room which Daidouji kindly lent us."

"O…kay…," said Syaoran as he went into the second room where he saw Tetsuya, Hideki, Takahiro and Takehiko and they were all ready. Syaoran walked into the room, followed by Eriol who locked the doors and made sure that the windows were covered.

"You guys ready?" asked Syaoran and everyone nodded. "Let's do a warm up first," added Eriol with a smile and a clap form his hands. Everyone nodded again and Syaoran picked up his electric guitar and began to tune it.

Meanwhile, Sakura was going downstairs to fetch Tomoyo's sketch pad. She heard faint music coming from the second room and followed it curiously. She then heard singing, a male voice.

_Blaze by KINYA (English version)_

_We're seeking our endless dreams in a world with no guidance..._

_With tangled emotions and a heart-piercing beat,_

_our ballad continues, quietly and without faltering_

_From the other side of the far-off sky, our shadows blur together_

_Our memories are chronicled somewhere between whim and inevitability_

_Even if everything decays in the whirlpool of time we spent passing each other by,_

_I'll believe in your voice_

_We're seeking our endless dreams in a future with no guidance_

_Even if I lose this light someday_

_there will still be the shining blaze you lit in my heart_

_We'll turn these fragments of hope into wings_

_An unceasing rain and a gently-soaked moon_

_I don't care if I get hurt; I just want to move on, blown about by the wind_

_A look from your clear, innocent eyes cuts through the darkness_

_We'll pass through despair and loneliness and leave our mark behind_

_During the time I spent distorting myself to avoid creating ties,_

_I felt you there_

_We're following a fleeting path in a world with no answers_

_When you're suddenly lost and unable to move forward,_

_my heart will shine and show the way to a hopeful tomorrow_

_We're seeking our fleeting dreams in a world with no answers_

_The shining blaze in my heart will convey my wish_

_We're seeking our endless dreams in a world with no guidance_

_Even if I lose this light someday_

_there will still be the shining blaze you lit in my heart_

_We'll turn these fragments of hope into wings…_

"Wow…," breathed Sakura as she took her ear away from the door, "I wonder who sang that…it was definitely Blaze by Kinya but the voice is so…emotional…"

She shook her head and continued to go down the hallway and into the living room to get the sketch pad. When she found it, she walked back up the stairs, only to hear more singing and she listened, with her ears to the door and being a quiet as she could.

_Doresu (Dress) by Abingdon Boys School_

_fell asleep with you in front of the mirror_

_With light crimson fingertips_

_Your hand accidentally shows weakness_

_And you closed your lips_

_That day, we made a promise to each other_

_Now, neither of us can remember it_

_I listen to a boring song, and stare out the window_

_I wrap myself in a dress and show off a dance_

_Tell me, am I crazy?_

_One day, it will probably be carried off by the wind_

_Now, neither of us can remember it_

_Why do I rise up to that firmament with no wings,_

_Like the wind, like the clouds, why?_

_Without wings, like the stars, like the moon, _

_I sink into that all-engulfing night._

_Don't forget those days that overflowed with love_

_I can't remember your face_

_One day, the wind will erase this_

_Now, neither of us can remember it_

_Why do I rise up to that firmament with no wings,_

_Like the wind, like the clouds, why?_

_Without wings, like the stars, like the moon, _

_I sink into that all-engulfing night._

_Why do I rise up to that firmament with no wings,_

_Like the wind, like the clouds, why?_

_This love and these wounds were nostalgic_

_Now they are a cherished pain._

Sakura smiled as she heard the song fading away and she quietly walked up the stairs, still smiling to herself. _I wonder who it was…_she thought, _his voice was so…full of emotion and so…warm._ When she opened the door, Tomoyo ran to her caused both of them to land crashing onto the ground.

"Ah…gomen-ne Sakura-chan," said Tomoyo, "It's just that you took so long and I thought that something was wrong…"

Sakura giggled before suddenly turning serious, "Tomoyo, how's your wound though?" Tomoyo looked taken aback for a moment before smiling broadly, "Like you said, it was just a minor wound, like a scratch so you don't have to worry that much," said Tomoyo as she pointed to her neck where a bandage was shown clearly. Sakura let out a sigh of relief and looked at her watch.

"Hoe! Its seven already?! I have to go now, bye!" said Sakura as she picked up her bag and ran out of the room. As she reached to the second floor, she crashed into someone.

"Ah! Gomen-nasai, gomen nasai!" she said, bowing furiously.

"Kinomoto-san?"

"Ah…," said Sakura as she looked up and her eyes widened when she saw Syaoran standing in front of her. _Uh-oh…_thought Sakura, _great…now he's going to scream at me…_

"Are you going home now?"

"Yeah…," said Sakura, the situation was awkward for her and she wanted to get away from Syaoran as far as she could. She doesn't know why but every time she's near Syaoran, her heart would start going out of control and her face would go red. She could feel her face going red now. "Uh…I have to go now, bye!" said Sakura as she ran out of the front door.

Syaoran just stood there, his face slightly red when he saw Sakura's smile.

"Syaoran! We're leaving now, is that OK with you?" asked Takehiko as he started to pack everything up. Syaoran nodded, "Well, I'm off now," he said and walled out of the door. Syaoran was walking back home today, and he's in deep thought. He felt strange when he's around Sakura, whenever she shows up he would always get butterflies in his stomach and he would fidget more than usual. When she smiles, his heart would go crazy and his face would go red. Why? Why is he like this whenever Sakura's around? At the thought of Sakura, he went red. He looked around to see if anybody saw this and breathed out a sigh of relief when it was just him walking. It would be embarrassing if someone found him blushing at no one right?

When Sakura got home, she found that the house was emitting a nice aroma and her stomach began to make some comical noises to prove that she was hungry.

"Where did you run off too?"

Sakura refrained herself from rolling her eyes, "I was at Tomoyo's," she said as she walked upstairs. Touya blocked her way, "Was there anyone else?" he asked, well…demanded. Sakura looked into his eyes, "N…O…satisfied?" she said as she got past him and continued climbing the stairs. Touya sighed and went back to the kitchen to see if the food is cooked. Sakura took a quick shower and ran downstairs to help her brother out. They always ate alone…since their father passed away five years ago from leukaemia.

"So…how were things at Tomoyo's?" asked Touya as he tried to start up a conversation.

"Good, Tomoyo's wound was minor so it healed quite quickly after putting _band-aid_ on," said Sakura matter-of-factly as she took a sip from her glass and continued eating her rice. Touya gave out a loud sigh.

"It's tomorrow…," he murmured and Sakura could feel tears threatening to spill out from her eyes…yes, tomorrow is the tenth anniversary for the death of her father. The whole table went into a long silence and no one bothered to break it. When they finished, they silently packed away the dishes and went to bed, exchanging 'good-nights' to each other. As Sakura lay in bed, a thought crossed her mind.

_Five more days until the school dance…_

With that thought in her mind, she drifted off into an uneasy sleep…

**Thanks for reading this chapter minna-san (everyone)! Well…the chapter looked reasonably long…um…seven pages seem long doesn't it? Don't kill me! LOL…jks. Anyways, keep the reviews coming because without your support, there would be no "Sudden Inspiration".**

**Oh yeah, if you're wondering why I'm using other people's songs lately instead of my own, it's because I want to use them when the groups perform. That way, the songs being used in each official group performance are as original as they can get ^__^, I hope this answer your question! Anyways, time to reveal the next chapter.**

**The Next chapter is released in…: 3****rd**** of December, 2008.**

**Ja ne!**

**Yukimura-san.**


	12. Day of Remorse

**Hey everyone, here's the chapter I promised. Oh by the way, read "Me and You" by Yamazaki-san and I. It's a fan-fic mainly based on Eriol and Tomoyo! Ok, enough with the advertising…**

**Thanks to those who had reviewed:**

**- chainedheart999**

**- Akemi-sempai**

**- misstruthfully**

**- WezL**

**- xSapphirexRosesxFanx**

**- Purple Dreamer**

**- Kawii-Neko-Neko-Chan**

**Ok, just to clear some bits and pieces up:**

**Let us assume that Tomoyo never took the band-aid off and that the wound almost healed. Tomoyo had earlier (without MY consent [LOL…]) invited Eriol over to her house and he brought Syaoran along with him. Eriol asks if he could borrow a room, Tomoyo says yes and the rest of Syaoran's band snuck into the house via an open window.**

**I apologise if I didn't write these earlier but I was currently having parental problems (annoying father…) so I had to rush that chapter. Anyways…**

**Disclaimer: Me? Own CCS and characters?! If I did…my name would be on it but it's not so there.**

**Onwards with the story!!!!**

**_______________________________________________**

**Day of Remorse**

Sakura woke up early in the morning. When she finished dressing into her school uniform, she went downstairs and began to make breakfast for Touya and herself. When she began to make pan cakes, she heard footsteps coming down from the stairs and looked to see it was Touya.

"Ohayo onii-san," said Sakura happily. "Kaijuu," mumbled Touya, which earned a stomp on the foot by Sakura.

"Pan cakes?" asked Touya as he looked over her shoulder. Sakura nodded enthusiastically as she expertly flipped the pan cakes in the air while Touya got out plates and pour juice into their drinking cups.

"So it's today huh…," said Sakura as she placed the pan cakes onto the plates. The atmosphere in the house turned sombre as Touya suddenly went quiet and Sakura tried to held back the tears which were threatening to leak out onto her face. They ate their breakfast in silence and walked out of the house with exchanging many words. None of them bothered to start up a conversation. As they went to school (Touya rode and Sakura skated), Sakura saw Tomoyo in the distance.

"I'll go ahead," she mumbled to Touya and he gave her a nod as she skated ahead of him. "Ohayo Tomoyo-chan!" said Sakura in forced happiness as she greeted her childhood friend. Tomoyo instantly knew what was wrong although she just smiled back to Sakura, "Ohayo Sakura-chan."

Tomoyo knew what today was, but she couldn't let Sakura be sad for the whole day, so she daringly struck up a conversation with Sakura, hoping that she'll smile cheerfully and be the Sakura she knows.

"So Sakura-chan, shall we practice over at my house again today after school after you're finished with _that_?" asked Tomoyo in an awkward voice, careful not to upset Sakura. Sakura smiled brightly, but to Tomoyo, it was a sad smile, a smile full of sorrow and lost. "OK Tomoyo-chan," said Sakura brightly and started skipping to school. Tomoyo smiled and breathed out a sigh of relief, she had got Sakura happy despite the tension which surrounded them both. It had been ten years since the death of her father. Kinomoto Fujitaka had passed away due a car accident where a drunk driver carelessly drove in front of her father's car and the crash killed them both instantly. Tears were threatening to spill out again but she smiled with determination. She would not let this memory take away her spirit, because that would be what her father wanted; be happy and not let a day like this pull her down.

"Oh, is it me or is Li-san walking to school at the same pace as us?" said Tomoyo as she looked beside her.

"What?"

Sakura turned around and saw that Tomoyo was speaking of the truth. Feeling that she might as well be nice, she decided to say good morning to him.

"Ohayo Li-san!"

Syaoran was surprised when Sakura greet him, it was something that he would not expect and the words which came out of his mouth made it a very, very horrible morning.

"What do you want?"

Sakura seemed taken aback and gave Li an angry look before speeding up her skating pace. Before Tomoyo could catch up to her, something speed past her and sent her hair flying. After taking a careful look, she realized that it was Touya and judging from the speed he is going, he's angry. She turned back, only to see Syaoran on the concrete ground sporting a lump on his head and a bleeding nose. Tomoyo gave out a silent giggle and ran to catch up to Sakura.

_______________________

When both Sakura and Tomoyo reached to class, they realised that they were ten minutes earlier than usual.

"Wow…we're early…," mumbled Sakura as she took her desk. Before Tomoyo could answer back, Syaoran came bursting through the door and glared at Sakura. Sakura sweat-dropped inwardly and tried to ignore him but she felt weird when he walked near her and felt her face slightly going red.

"Ah…I forgot to get my English text book from my locker," said Sakura to Tomoyo, "I'll go and get it okay?"

Tomoyo nodded and watched Sakura run out of the classroom before turning to Syaoran. She was surprised that his face was red. _I wonder what this is about…_ thought Tomoyo, but those thoughts were subsided when she saw Eriol walking into the classroom.

_Tomoyo's POV_

"Ohayo Eriol-kun!"

Eriol smiled and I felt my face redden. Then the thought of Sakura's face going red when Syaoran walked past her got me confused again. Why was Syaoran's face red as well? I have a bad reeling in my stomach and it isn't doing me any good but I decided to ignore it.

"What's wrong Tomoyo-chan?" asked Eriol worriedly as he took my hand and held it gently. I sighed, I might as well tell, "I don't know, it's just that I saw Sakura-chan's face go all red all of a sudden but before I could question her, she just ran out of the classroom say that she forgot her English text book," I said in a worried tone. Eriol gave me comforting smile, "Don't worry, I'm sure she's just telling the truth," he said gently but that didn't completely calm me down.

"But Li-kun's face was red as well, I saw it turn red when Sakura-chan ran past his table," I said, getting to the point. Eriol just had that amused smile on his face when he turned to look at Syaoran.

"Ah…I think he's starting to show something here…," muttered Eriol. Okay, now I'm confused.

"Show what?" I asked, but he just shook his head before planting a kiss on my forehead. I blushed and he just chuckled at my expression. Syaoran spotted us and gave us a disgusted expression on his face.

"Can you two do it somewhere else?" he said angrily, "I thought I was about to puke!"

"Then why did you watch?" I asked him in a matter-of-factly tone and his face turned into a deep shade of red.

"Honestly, I swear I would puke…," muttered Syaoran angrily as he got up and left the classroom. He was stopped however, by Yamazaki-kun. I watched the scene with Eriol, curious of what would happen next.

"Li-san, I wonder why you're trying to walk out of this classroom when class is due to start in three minutes?" asked Yamazaki-kun as he examined his digital watch. Syaoran looked at his watch, "At least you're not lying…," muttered Syaoran darkly as he got back into his seat. Three minutes passed and Nishimura-sensei entered the room. I frowned slightly, what was taking Sakura so long? She was never late for homeroom…okay; she might be a few seconds late but never _this_ late! I looked over to Eriol; he caught my eye and gave me a reassuring smile. I smiled back, but my thoughts are not clam yet.

"I will begin to call out the names," said Nishimura-sensei as she took out bright green folder and opened it. Slowly, one by one she called out the names but when I inspected Nishimura-sensei, I found that she was frowning slightly. It seemed that she was purposely going slow, as if waiting for Sakura-chan to turn up to the classroom with a smile on her face and apologising non-stop. But when she reached Sakura's name, she wasn't there and the whole class began to buzz in worry. Eriol got up and walked over to my table but before I could speak, I heard a scream coming from the hallway. I immediately bolted out of the classroom with Eriol but Syaoran got past us and turned around a corner and into the direction of the locker area. A girl with long bushy brown hair came up to me with tears on her face, she told me something which would cause me to land on my knees in shock.

"Tomoyo-chan, S-S-Sakura-c-chan f-f-f-fainted…"

I quickly ran to where her locker was and saw that Syaoran was already there, holding her fragile body tightly towards him as he placed his right hand onto her forehead. When he saw me, he gave me a grim expression.

"She's not breathing."

The last thing I saw was Eriol's worried and alarmed face before total darkness surrounded me.

_End of POV_

"Tomoyo! TOMOYO!" cried out Eriol as he caught Tomoyo's falling, unconscious body and held her tightly towards him. Soon students began to crowd around them and began muttering and whispering to each other. Nishimura-sensei immediately called the ambulance and they came to pick her up.

"Ah…it's thus time of the year…," one of the students muttered sombrely. Everyone's faces then turned depressed and they all began to walk back to class. Li remained where he was, he's confused. Why did the atmosphere suddenly changed? He saw Eriol observing him and began to get irritated.

"If you want to say something, just say it."

"Today is the tenth anniversary of Kinomoto-san's father death," said Eriol sadly. Syaoran stood rooted to the spot; this bit of information was unexpected. Why is he feeling this amount of remorse? Why is his heart beating as if there was no tomorrow? Why?

he gave out a sigh of frustration as he walked back to class…this is so confusing…He walked towards to his desk, when Nishimura-sensei announced that both Sakura and Tomoyo won't be returning to school for the rest of the day and once again, he gave out a silent sigh of frustration.

But then, a thought popped up in his mind as he took his seat and waited for homeroom to end…

_Four more days until the school dance…_

________________________________________________

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the uh…two hours late update…I have severe writer's block so the next chapter won't be coming out for a while…sorry!**

**Anyways…I hope that you enjoy this chapter…even though it's lousy and short.**

**I promise a better chapter!**

**Ja ne!**


	13. The truth hits hard

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all of the reviews, and here's the latest chapter to "Sudden Inspiration".**

**I would like to say thanks to the following readers:**

**- Keep 'On Rocking**

**- Akemi-sempai**

**- xSapphirexRosesxFanx**

**- michiko14anime**

**Thanks for such positive reviews! **

**Disclaimer: Do I look like a member from CLAMP?**

**___**

**The truth hits hard**

When school ended, Syaoran went to the school office straight away with Eriol.

"Do you know what day today is?" asked Eriol suddenly as he began scanning the addresses from the students in the school. Syaoran looked at his friend, confused.

"Why?" he asked, and became more confused when a sombre expression was on Eriol's face. "Today is exactly ten years since Kinomoto-san's father had passed away," said Eriol quietly as he began scanning for Tomoyo's address. Syaoran just stood there, staring at his friend. He felt his heart sinking down into a dark bottomless pit with guilt and pain. "Oh," was all he could say after a long silence between them. Eriol gave a quick glance to Syaoran and smiled a bit before his index finger landed on Tomoyo's home address and telephone number. He immediately dialled her phone number and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Um…is Daidouji Tomoyo there?" asked Eriol nervously.

"She's at the local hospital, what business do you have with her?"

"I'm her boyfriend," said Eriol rather boldly, leaving Syaoran with a gobsmacked face.

"Ah…let me guess, you're Hiiragizawa Eriol?"

"Yes."

"Then I suggest that you'll visit my daughter now?"

"Yes ma'am."

"How did it go?" asked Syaoran as he began his search for Sakura's address. Eriol breathed out a sigh of relief as he put his phone away, "Safe," he said as he put his LG phone away, "Although I have to wonder how far you'll go with your lover's older over-protective brother."

"I'm not her lover!" exclaimed Syaoran, "I just find it ridiculous that she's in the hospital _again_!"

"Sure, sure, whatever you say," said Eriol as he smirked, leaving Syaoran red in the face. As soon as Syaoran found Sakura's home address and telephone number, he cautiously dialled the number onto his phone and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?"

Syaoran gulped as soon as he heard the voice at the receiving end of the conversation. It was Kinomoto Touya and Syaoran is in a very dangerous position.

"Um…is Kinomoto Sakura there?"

"No, who's this?" came Touya's reply, his voice full of suspicion which caused Syaoran to panic and Eriol to smile with amusement.

"Uh…no one in particular," said Syaoran hurriedly before ending the conversation with a snap of his Motorola.

"Ah…I'll take that expression as proof that you failed to retrieve Kinomoto-san's location," said Eriol smugly which made Syaoran give him the death glare.

"Shaddup!"

They walked out of school, still arguing well, Syaoran did the most arguing while Eriol keeps on smiling smugly as he bounced all insults back to Syaoran which aggravated him even more. When they reached the receptionist desk inside the hospital, they found out that both Tomoyo and Sakura were discharged a couple of minutes ago.

"Well, I suppose that I should visit Tomoyo-chan now," said Eriol thoughtfully, "Well, good luck with Kinomoto-san!"

Syaoran glared at Eriol's back as he walked away, leaving a disgruntled Syaoran behind to pounder his situation.

_Syaoran's POV_

Damn that guy, sheesh he has to piss me off! I walked out of the hospital in what I hoped was a calm posture, deep in thought. Should I visit her? With her brother around? At the thought of her brother, I shivered involuntarily as I imagined his stony face and the piercing glare he gave me the other day. I wonder if there was such a freaky and scary person like him in the world, if there was, then I would have to watch my mouth and actions more carefully.

Pretty soon, I found myself in front of an old middle sized Victorian house which snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked at the house number, and then to the piece of paper I had in my hand. Yep, I definitely reached her house now but I saw the shadow of the older brother and hesitated. I shook my head and walked away from the house, causing my heart to sink even lower. Dammit, why am I like this?! Why have I been like this when I first saw her? When I first saw her jade green eyes, her kind and warm smile, her warmth, why? Before I met her, my view on girls were simple. I used to think that girls were tools, just toys, nothing more. I used to go girlfriends after girlfriends, fooling them up with pointless imaginations; it was funny to watch their reaction when I broke up with them after a few weeks. Then my daily routine was the same, until two years ago when she got transferred into the school, when I first saw her.

_Flashback_

"_Yo Syaoran!"_

_I turned around to see who it was and swore under my breath. It was Eriol._

"_What do you want?" I asked him coldly, glaring at him as he gave me that annoying smile of his. That smiled seemed permanent, it's always on his damn face and it just pisses me off whenever I see it!_

"_I heard it got messy when you broke up that Arisa-chick," said Eriol with that damn smirk of his. I rolled my eyes with annoyance as I continued to make my way down to the lockers, "She's just entertainment, so she got boring pretty quickly," I said plainly without expression. Eriol just shook his head in dismay while Yamazaki just laughed._

"_Oi, looks like she's coming towards you right now," said Yamazaki and everyone started to back away slightly from me as a girl with long muddy brown hair and honey brown eyes stormed up to me with a livid expression on her face. I stared disdainfully at her and began to yawn once she stood in front of me, breathing hard from anger. I swear she'd make a good bull with that hard breathing from her._

"_What do you want now, bitch?" I asked dully. This seems to make Arisa even madder than before._

"_Syaoran, you mother fucking son of a bitch!" she screamed at my face, "You played me as if I was some fucking toy, you fucking jack ass!"_

"_Thank you."_

_SLAP! The whole crowd started to back away when Arisa slapped me in the face. Okay, now I'm pissed. I leaned towards her, sneering at her sudden change of expression._

"_Listen her bitch," I hissed dangerously to her, "You slapped me, so you pay the consequences."_

_I saw her eyes widened in fear, this made me happy since she slapped me and I have the perfect punishment in mind. "What's the matter, I thought you were pissed off at me?" I sneered as I pushed her towards the wall. I glared at the crowd, Eriol seemed to get signal._

"_Alright, show's over, roll call starts in five seconds people!" he said as he walked away to class, with everyone following him in suite (__**A/N: Is this right? If not, please correct me. Thank you ^__^**__). I then leaned forwards towards Arisa's ear and licked it; it scared her alright because she shivered. Then the bell rang, signalling for class. I smirk at her, "Dead end bitch," I said as I tuck her hair behind her ear and bit it._

"_What the hell are you doing to me, you fucking bastard!" she screamed again. I rolled my eyes as she tried to push me off._

"_I'm giving you the punishment for slapping me in the face," I said in her ear before I started to…uh…assault her again (does this even count as assault? I thought that girls like this? [__**A/N: The thought from before belongs to Syaoran, not me, so beat him up. Not me. Thank you**__])._

"_Stop that!"_

_I turned to see who the speaker was. The site almost had me falling down onto the ground from shock. In front of me stood a girl with light brown hair and she had the most brilliant jade green eyes I had ever saw. Her body looked fragile, petite and delicate. She gave me an expression of disgust._

"_What did you say?" I asked her coldly. I mentally slapped myself when those words left me mouth. Dammit._

"_I said stop it, you should let her go," she said as she marched over towards me and slapped my hand away from Arisa, therefore letting her go._

"_Thank you," said Arisa to her before running to the principals' office. I cursed at that girl under my breath as she started to walk away._

"_You'll regret this," I stated plainly as I walked in the opposite direction. I swear that she stopped walking for a sec before she turned at a corner towards the office. Yep, I made up my mind, she'll regret this, and I'll break her down._

_End of Flashback_

I frowned slightly as I looked back at the house; I swear that there was someone looking at me from the attic window. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and continued my way back home. I swear that she is getting onto my nerves and it's starting to creep me out. Maybe I'm just hallucinating…yeah, I'm hallucinating.

_End of POV_

_Sakura's POV_

I sat up in my bed when I woke up. Strange, wasn't I at school today? The last thing I remembered was that I was going to get my text book and that by the time I reached my locker, everything around me went black. Here I am now, sitting on my bed in my house. What really happened?

"So the kaijuu of the house has finally woken up."

I looked up to see Touya standing there, hold a tray of food in both of his hands. I glared at him.

"I'm not a monster, ahou," I retorted, knowing that it would be a great insult to him. He rose na eyebrow and continued in a would-be calm voice, "So we're using Osaka-ben now?" he asked as he settled the tray onto my table beside me, "Then I guess I should chain you to the bed and let you starve."

I giggled when he said that; onii-chan knows how to brighten the atmosphere up whenever things got tense.

"Arigatou, onii-chan," I said as I raised my warm mug of milk and honey to my lip and begin to drink it. I smiled when the warm liquid entered my body, it really warmed me up. My brother smiled as well, as I greedily drank the whole mug.

"You should eat those before I do," he said as he looked longingly at my plate of pancakes (**A/n: I know its lame but pancakes were the first thing that came into my mind!**).

"Meanie!" I said as I snatched the plate of pancakes away from him. I ate it slowly, savouring the taste and smiled; I'm in total bliss, as if I was in heaven. Touya just chuckled as he ruffled my hair and walked out of the room, "Make sure that you sleep," he said as he walked down the stairs. I smiled as I finished the pancakes and decided to look at the night sky. As I looked out of my window, I saw a figure standing outside of my house. I squinted my eyes to get a better view to the figure and gasped as I saw that it was Li-san. Almost instantly, I felt my face redden. Why am I like this? Why, at the thought of him, why do I go all red? Why? My chest hurts, when I think of him, my heart beats faster and I go all shy and nervous…I placed my hand onto my chest and clutched the gold locket. Slowly, tears were coming out. Why am I crying? I looked back out of the window, only to see him walk away. Now my chest hurts even more. As I lay on my pillow, my eyes grew heavy, I'm tired. My breaths slowly became even as I finally closed my eyes. I know now, why my chest hurts and why my face goes all red whenever I see him. I smiled sadly at the truth: I, Kinomoto Sakura, am in love it Li Syaoran. It seems that I have finally fallen to his charms. What makes me slightly afraid now is that how he will react, will he feel the same? Or will he just laugh and humiliate in front of the whole school? That thought stayed in my mind, as I slowly fell asleep.

_End of POV_

_Meanwhile at Li's residence…_

As Syaoran lay in bed, staring up at his ceiling deep in thought. His thoughts were on Sakura, whether she'll be alright, if she's able to go to school tomorrow. He gave out a loud sigh as he closed his eyes; the truth had hit him harder than he had ever anticipated. He, Li Syaoran, is in love with Kinomoto Sakura. The only thought which remained in his head was the fear of being rejected. Will she feel the same for him, or will she just walk away from him? The remained stubbornly in his head as he slowly feel asleep.

___

In both of our characters' minds, a new thought popped up although they paid no heed to it. When the clock strikes at midnight, there will be three more days until the school dance.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Thanks for reading this chapter and I apologize again for the late update. Hopefully, "Trials of Life" would get updated by today as well ^__^ Oh yeah, I'm planning to end the story when the school dance ends. Also, I would like everyone to vote in my poll, I really need to know who you guys want to perform first. There are three choices:**

**1. Clover**

**2. Prisoners**

**Or**

**3. Random music**

**Also, if you have any ideas regarding this story and you would like to share it, please put it in the review and I'll try my best to act upon it. That's it for now.**

**Note: Updates will be irregular now, because I have three stories to do. Anyways, thanks for your patience!**

**Ja-ne~!**


	14. Their first kiss

**Okies…here is the new chapter and I don't have much to say. Except a very late "Merry Christmas!" **

**Sorry for the late update, I was visiting my family and having fun… (Not when you're playing Guitar Hero 3 = (…) **

**I want to thank those who had reviewed in the last chapter:**

**- Akemi-senpai**

**- misstruthfully**

**- christine**

**- xSapphirexRosesxFanx**

**- Kawii-Neko-Neko-Chan**

**- Sakura-chin**

**Now onwards with the chapter!! (marches into the story with a battle gun)**

**________________________________**

**Their first kiss**

At school, everything was in a volatile state with everyone rushing around into different classrooms to set up the school for the dance party. Syaoran was carrying two boxes of crepe paper when Sakura ran past him while she was carrying a stack of papers. Syaoran blushed when they made a brief eye contact before he turned away. When she was out of sight, he gave out a frustrated sigh as he continued making his way to the school hall, which gave Eriol the opportunity to question him about his sudden change of behaviour.

"Was it just me, or did I saw Li Syaoran blush?" whispered Eriol evilly as he helped Syaoran to put the crepe paper inside the hall. Syaoran sent him the death glare and Eriol just laughed as he purposely hit him on the back, causing Syaoran to wince slightly at the pain.

"It was just you," retorted Syaoran as he started to walk out of the hall before Eriol stopped him by placing his hand on his shoulder.

"You're in love with her right?" whispered Eriol when he made sure that no one's around to hear the conversation between them two and watched as Syaoran blushed furiously at his statement.

"Who would fall in love with her?" he retorted, trying to dismiss the obvious fact but failed because he was still blushing and Eriol chuckled out of amusement. "And why are you blushing?" asked Eriol in mock curiosity, "Oh I know! Is it because you lurve Kinomoto-san?"

"Shaddup!" said Syaoran as he wacked Eriol across the back of his head.

"Ow!"

"You deserved it."

"Pssh, but I know who you like."

"Who does Li-san like?"

Both boys turned around to see who spoke and much to Eriol's surprise (but to Syaoran's dismay), it was Sakura herself and this time, she's carrying a larger pile of papers and it looked heavy. Syaoran immediately turned a deep shade of crimson red when he made eye-contact with Sakura while Sakura herself went pink. None of these reactions went amiss to Eriol; he saw it and smirked evilly. Syaoran was now beet red as he struggled to find an answer to Sakura's question.

"Uh…," he said as he tried to find the best answer. He was now twisting his hand slightly and Sakura's arms were shaking from the weight of the papers. Syaoran noticed, and frowned slightly, "Why are you carrying those papers if they're too heavy for you?"

It was now Sakura's turn to blush crimson red, "Uh…I have to give these to the student council president," she muttered and ran past him, still blushing crimson red. When she was out of sight, Syaoran ran his hand through his hair and gave out another sigh of frustration. Eriol patted him on the back, shaking his head in mock dismay.

"You know, I think she has the hots for the student council president," said Eriol, trying to get Syaoran jealous but instead of an angry outburst, he got wacked on the head by an angry Syaoran, "Ow! What the hell was that for?!"

"That's was for telling me an outrageous lie Eriol," said Syaoran as he walked out of the hall, leaving an angry Eriol behind to finish with the decorations.

"One of these days, I swear that I will get him back majorly," muttered Eriol angrily as he stacked the boxes away.

________________________

As Sakura ran down the hallway (**A/N: What the hell is wrong with me? What's with me and hallways?!**), but she didn't see the crack on the school tiles and tripped, sending papers flying in every direction. _Thank goodness that it was just plain paper for the student council printers…,_ thought Sakura with relief as she started to pick up the stray papers in record speed, _but I need to get there fast, otherwise I'll get yelled at!_

She looked around her again and saw that there was one more piece of blank paper in front of her and reached out her arm to get it, until someone picked it up for her. She looked up and saw that it was Syaoran and gave out a surprised gasped. Their eyes met, and both of them turned crimson red before looking away in the opposite direction.

"Here," he said as he gave her the empty sheet. Sakura took it, said a quiet 'thank you' and was about to continue walking when Syaoran placed his hand over her shoulder in a tight grip, "Let me carry those."

"What?" said Sakura, she was confused, "I'm sorry Li-san, but what did you say?"

"I said let me carry them."

"Oh…okay."

Both of them walked to the student council's office in silence, and their faces were still slightly red from their encounter earlier. Sakura knocked on the door once. Twice. Three times.

"Come in!" called out someone after the third knock and Syaoran opened the door the scene of students rushing to fro, greeted his eyes. _Is this how busy the office gets in events like this? _thought Syaoran in amusement as he placed the papers on the table, next to the printer. Sakura followed suit and they both left without anyone noticing them. The silence between them was awkward and Sakura twisted her hands together as he face went a touch redder. They walked out of the building as they headed for the main hall, where the dance party was going to be held at. As Sakura raised her arm to open the door, Syaoran snapped at the pressure. He placed her against the wall, and breathed heavily as his bangs covered his eyes. Sakura on the other, was afraid no scratch that, she was terrified. _What is he going to do to me?!_ she thought in panic as she struggled to find a reason to why he pinned her against the wall like this. He leaned closer to her, and closer until their lips came into contact, then gently kissed her. Sakura's eyes grew wide and large when she felt his tongue inside her mouth; her heart was beating to fast as if it was going to burst out of her chest any second. It was seconds, but to Syaoran it was like hours when he withdrew his mouth away from hers and panted heavily.

"I-I love you," he said before he turned away and ran off, leaving a very confused Sakura at the wall. She could feel tears slipping down onto her face slowly as the words had sunk in but she wasted no time debating whether she feels the same about him or not. She ran after him, into the direction she thinks he went in and sure enough, she found him underneath the cherry blossom tree. He noticed her as she approached and was getting ready to run away again but this time she was ready as she ran full speed towards him. She grabbed the hem of his shirt which caused him to stop and look at her mesmerising jade green eyes.

"I-I love you too…," said Sakura as more tears spill out onto her delicate face. Syaoran was shocked, and when the message has sunk in, he pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Sakura," he whispered as he rested his cheek on her soft light brown hair, "Please don't cry."

"I'm not crying…," said Sakura stubbornly as she slowly ceased her tears. Syaoran smiled when he heard this.

"The why is my shirt wet?" he whispered again. Sakura clutched onto his shirt tightly to stop her from trembling.

"It must be the rain," she said, he voice muffled by his shirt. Syaoran gave out a quiet chuckle.

"But I don't see any rain."

Finally, Sakura looked up to him with her jade green eyes; her eyes were so full of innocence. He bent down lower until their lips came into contact again and kissed her passionately. Her eyes once widened when she felt his tongue inside her mouth before she slowly closed it and kissed him back. It seemed like minutes, hours or even years when they withdrew their lips away from each other. They were still in each other's embrace. He placed his hand on her cheek, gently brushing away a stray strand of hair.

"Do you want to go back to the hall?" he asked her in quiet voice, "Otherwise the others think we're slacking off."

Sakura smiled and nodded. They both walked back to the hall as they held their hands together but the scene which greeted them caught them both off guard. In the middle of the empty hall, Eriol and Tomoyo stood there in each other's embrace as they kissed each other passionately. Sakura leaned her head on Syaoran's shoulder as they watch the scene with smiles on their faces.

"Does this remind you of a certain couple," asked Syaoran as he looked at her with his amber eyes. Sakura smiled as she nodded and they both continued to watch the scene, not wanting to disturb them. It went on for a few minutes before the couple broke apart. They stared at each other's faces, before Syaoran decided to interrupt them.

"Now that was a long time to be kissing you know," he said with a smirk. Sakura giggled.

"Tomoyo noticed that the two were holding hands and she smiled, "Did you two kiss yet?" she asked, although she can sense the truth already. Sakura went red while Syaoran went beet red at Tomoyo's question. Eriol laughed at their reactions.

"I'll take that as a yes," said Eriol as he patted Syaoran on the back, "Congrats man, congrats."

"Shaddup," said Syaoran as he sent Eriol the death glare while Sakura giggled as Eriol smiled back in return. Slowly, the hall started to fill up with other students with decorations in boxes, much to the dismay of our group as they all began to put up decorations for two agonising hours.

______________________________________

"Are you going to tell her?" asked Eriol as they walked home together with the rest of the boys. He looked at Syaoran in the eye. Syaoran didn't answer for a couple of minutes, as if he was fighting with his inner self.

_She deserves to know…_

_**But your efforts will become nothing**_

_If I don't tell her…_

_**She'll feel betrayed and leave you**_

_Then what should I do?_

_**Show her**_

_Show her what?_

_**Your secret**_

_How?_

_**The school dance**_

_Of course! You're right!_

_**I'm always right, you boofhead (A/N: I have to thank my math teacher for that term…I like it, the word "boofhead" XD…)**_

_Shaddup_

_**Make me, twat**_

…

_**Score ten for me then**_

_No fair…_

"….Syaoran?" came Eriol's voice as Syaoran finished his inner turmoil. Syaoran looked at him, confused for a second.

"Huh? What did you say?" came Syaoran's confused voice. Eriol sighed as he shook his head.

"I said, are you alright Syaoran?"

"I'm fine…," said Syaoran, "I'm going to show her our secret on the school dance."

Silence came upon the group of boys as soon as those words left his mouth.

"WHAT?!"

_Meanwhile at Tomoyo's house…_

"So are you going to tell him?" asked Tomoyo as she placed down a tray of cookies and drinks on the table. She looked at Sakura in the eye. Sakura didn't answer for a few minutes and she looked as though she's having a discussion with her inner self.

_Should I tell him?_

_**If you did, then it would hurt your pride**_

_And if I don't tell him?_

_**He'll think that you're just some slut who's good at lying while you're selling your body to someone else**_

_You don't have to be that straight forward you know…that was just sick…_

_**As if I care**_

_Then what should I do?_

_**Other than having sex with the head of the student council?**_

_Oi! I did NOT have sex with the head of the student council!_

_**Denial proves that you did do it**_

_Geez! You're so disgusting!_

_**Okay, okay. Just show it to him**_

_Show what?_

_**Show your splendid flat chest to him and-(insert disturbing)-your secret you boofhead!**_

_Oh…but how?_

_**When you're seducing him on the bed-(insert disturbing images here)-on the night of the school dance you egghead!**_

_You don't have to be an ass about it you know…_

_**Pfft, you're dense you know**_

_Hoe?!_

_**Just show him your secret while you're performing in front of the crowd with him present**_

_Oh…okies._

_**Birdbrain**_

_Oi, quit calling me names already!_

_**Cheese face**_

_Meanie_

"……Sakura?" came Tomoyo's voice, forcing Sakura to abandon her argument with her 'evil' inner self.

"Huh? Did you say something Tomoyo-chan?" asked Sakura while the rest of the girls giggled at Sakura's confused state, even Tomoyo giggled as well as she patted Sakura on the head.

"I asked if you're alright, you've been spacing out of a few minutes just then," said Tomoyo as she smiled.

"I'm going to show him," said Sakura, "We'll perform in front of him."

Silence reigned the whole mansion as soon as those words left her mouth.

"WHAT?!"

____________________________________________________________________________

**Thanks for reading this chapter! Oh yeah, I urgently need all you guys (yes, you fellow readers) to vote in my poll concerning the night of the school dance! So please vote, pretty please with cherry on top, along with extra sugar!!!!!!**

**Signing out in 3, 2, 1**

**Bye.**


	15. One more day, a few more hours

**Hey everyone, Yukimura-san here with the fourteenth chapter of Sudden Inspiration (if you're asking why not fifteenth, it's because Authors Notes are not counted as a chapter), I think we're almost to the end. I do not wish to end the story in the next chapter, because I want to reach the 20****th**** mark in this story yet sadly, it will end in the next chapter. I'm also not going to bother putting up any polls from now on, since the amount I got from the last poll was disappointing; I know there are more readers out there but some are just too lazy to vote.**

**Thanks to those who had reviewed:**

**- Kawii-Neko-Neko-Chan**

**- Midnight Blue Rose**

**- misstruthfully**

**- Kuro-Neko Nightmare**

**- xSapphirexRosesxFanx**

**- Akemi-sempai**

**- Sakura-chin: thanks for the review in chapter 13**

**- cookies and cream yay**

**- Sapphire Star**

**- chainedheart999: thanks for the review in chapter 12 and 13**

**- Keep 'On Rocking**

**- milogirl123: I'm a high-school student, I have homework so please bear with me on my slow updates**

**- merylin**

**- mysticguardian**

**- xiLynnx**

**One more day, a few more hours**

Sakura woke up early when the first few rays from the rising sun slipped past her blinds and landed on her delicate face. She woke up with a yawn and stretched as she got out of bed and slipped silently downstairs to prepare breakfast however, she found out that her brother is already at the table eating breakfast as he's reading the newspaper.

"Morning kaijuu, I was wondering what that thundering was," said Touya bluntly as he turned a page and continued reading as if nothing had happened. Sakura got angry and marched towards Touya and prepared to stomp on his foot when he suddenly stood up and placed his coffee cup on top of her head, "But then again, you're probably too short to answer."

"Guoo…," said Sakura as her face went red, "You're so gonna get it…"

With that, she kicked him on his left shin and stomped on his right foot and watched as Touya struggled to manage two very painful wounds at once. She laughed as she ran upstairs to the bathroom and slammed the door into his face.

"Ow…," she heard Touya grumbled away downstairs again and she giggled. She looked at the bathroom clock and saw that it was 7 o'clock. School begins at 8 and she has exactly thirty minutes to get changed, get prepared, eat breakfast and skate to school while picking Tomoyo up. _Great, just great_, thought Sakura as she frowned; _Now I have to rush to school and skip breakfast…again!_

So Kinomoto Sakura spent her morning running around the house with piece of buttered toast with sugar in her mouth as she stuffed her school books in her bag at the same time as she changed into her school uniform. She then ran downstairs to drink a glass of orange juice as she tried to put her socks on, much to the amusement of Touya as he watched his little sister struggling to put her skates on as stuffed another piece of toast buttered with sugar and chuckled on how she hasn't even done her hair yet.

"You haven't done your hair," he said as he tried to stifle his laughter but failed, which earned him a death glare from Sakura. She took off her shoes and ran up to the bathroom to tie her hair up into two pig-tails which bounced cutely as she ran downstairs again and hurriedly put on her skates and ran out of the door muttering a quick good-bye to Touya. As Sakura skated down the lane which was filled with Cherry Blossom trees, she noticed a person walking in her direction. Curious, she skated faster only to see that it was none other than the great Li Syaoran himself.

"SYAORAAAAN!" called out Sakura as she glomped onto him, much to his surprise which almost got him a heart attack.

"Wha-," was all Syaoran can say before he was glomped onto the ground by Sakura (**A/N: Insert "aww" here and smile sweetly, also toast with butter and sugar actually taste nice, sweet and crunchy ^_^ and it doesn't give you a heart attack XD**), "S-Sakura…"

"Hoe…? Ah gomen-ne!" said Sakura as she quickly got up and sweat-dropped in embarrassment, much to Syaoran's amusement as he chuckled out loud and patted Sakura on the head before placing a kiss on her cheeks which sent her blushing madly.

"Shall we run to school now, my cherry blossom princess," whispered Syaoran to her ear in which she nodded and they're off running (or skating in Sakura's case) to school, holding hands and laughter can be heard from the couple which sent the whole town into 'aww' mode. They both had arrived in class just in time when Sakura spotted Tomoyo already seated. She walked towards Tomoyo hurriedly.

"Gomen-ne Tomoyo-chan, I couldn't pick you up today," said Sakura with her head bowed down in shame which caused Tomoyo to giggle slightly, "Hoe?"

"Don't worry Sakura-chan," said Tomoyo, dismissing the apology with a wave, "I asked Li-kun if he can accompany you to school today to there's nothing to be sorry about."

Sakura blushed, which didn't help because someone decided to wrap his arms around her waist and kissed her again on the cheek, "Syaoran…," muttered Sakura uneasily as she saw several girls in the room throwing death glares at her and she didn't like it one bit.

"It's alright Sakura, they can't hurt you," he whispered in her ear as he swayed her left to right with a warm smile on his face. She smiled back to him with her own warm smile before they all walked to their desks as Nishimura-sensei walked into the classroom (**A/N: Haven't added her in for a while ne?**) and everyone fell silent as they waited for her to speak about the day's activities.

"Today, we will set up the hall while two groups of students will be in the music room to assist the two bands which will be performing tomorrow night," said Nishimura-sensei as she took out a green spiral folder and opened it to read the contents, "Could Daidouji-san, Kinomoto-san, Yukimura-sans, Li-san and Kagome-san can you please go to music room 2 right after homeroom? Added Nishimura-sensei as she looked directly at Mei Lin, when she called out her last name, "And could Li-san, Hiiragizawa-san, Matsumoto-san, Kobayashi-san and Tsukuda-sans please go to music room 5 right after homeroom as well?"

The twelve students nodded and began to pack their bags up once Nishimura-sensei indicated that they were to leave once she's done with the rest of the announcements.

Syaoran then thought deeply, _Why does Sakura have to go to the music room with the rest of her friends?_ He thought musingly, _hn…something's up but I can't ask her, otherwise I'll upset her…_

Meanwhile, Sakura was too, in deep thought, _I wonder why Syaoran has to go to the music room? Maybe one of the band members is related to him or something…yeah, best to let him tell me whenever he can, can't suspect him for nothing…_

Once Nishimura-sensei done with the announcements, the twelve students walked out of the classroom, chatting to each other in whispers as they each walked to the music room. Sakura noticed that both Emi and Erika were in shades of red when they walked next to the Tsukuda twins.

An evil smile cracked onto her face as she turned to face Tomoyo, who also had an evil smile along with an all-too-knowing twinkle in her amethyst eyes.

Yes, when it comes to matching making of their friends, Kinomoto Sakura and Daidouji Tomoyo are merciless; which can make them scary in every way. All too soon, both groups arrived in their destination, much to Syaoran's displeasure since he and Sakura are in separate rooms. Sakura saw his frown and smiled at him before walking into the music room labelled '2' with a wave. Syaoran smiled at her and watched as she entered the room with her friends. Eriol cracked an evil smile on his face.

"Hey dude, we gotta get going now…everyone's waiting," said Eriol as he placed his hand onto Syaoran's shoulder, causing him to jump.

"What the -" said Syaoran as he turned to Eriol and the rest of his friends, unsure on why they were laughing so hard.

"Priceless," said Eriol between his fits of laughter, "The great Li Syaoran has let his guard down and allowed me, Hiiragizawa Eriol, to shock him."

Syaoran sent his infamous death glare at Eriol and everyone else as he entered the music room labelled number '5' without a word. As he entered, he noticed that everything was there, and in place. He looked at everyone with questioning eyes as they all entered the room.

"Well, wouldn't it be unusual for us to carry something _only_ band members should carry?" said Hideki as he raised his hands up in a surrendering positions as he slowly backed away, in case Syaoran gets seriously angry.

"And wouldn't your Sakura-chan be asking _why_ you're carrying your electric guitar?" pointed out Eriol with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"You guys do have a point…," muttered Syaoran as he scratched his head in confusion, "But how did these get here?"

"I came here earlier than you guys," said Hideki as he started to unpack the instruments from their cases, "So…are we going to practice or what?"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Meanwhile in Music room 2…**_

"Ne Sakura, what are we going to do with Emi and Erika-chan?" asked Tomoyo as they unpacked their instruments and started to tune up her bass guitar as she spoke, "I'm sure they're going to be a great match."

Unfortunately, Tomoyo hadn't bothered in keeping her voice low and thus; the whole group heard her and both Emi and Erika blushed madly. Sakura gave out a sigh and shook her head at Tomoyo playfully as she too, tuned her electric guitar.

"Well, do you like them, Emi-chan, Erika-chan?" asked Aina as she started to test the drums. Erika blushed even more and didn't say anything. Emi on the other hand said, "Yeah…"

Sakura smiled warmly at them, "Well then, I won't regret this then."

And she took out her phone and started to text Syaoran with an evil glint in her jade green eyes while both Emi and Erika stared at her in shock and Tomoyo was laughing evilly as she too, text Eriol from her phone. Once both Tomoyo and Sakura are done, Aina decided it was enough play-time and that they had to get serious.

"All right, let's be serious here," said Mei Lin as finished tuning her electric guitar while both Emi and Erika continued in setting up the microphones, amplifiers and speakers.

"Remind me to thank you later," said Aina as she rummaged in the next box, apparently looking for something. Mei Lin pouted.

"Why not now?"

"I'm trying to find those record disks which we placed that song in," said Aina as she stood up, hold two record disks with a bright smile on her face, "found it!"

She handed the two disks to Emi and Erika as they started to set up their DJ players (**A/N: Can someone tell me the proper name for this device?**), "Here you go," she said brightly.

"Thanks Aina-chan," said Erika as she took the disks and handed the second one to Emi, who also thanked Aina.

"Alright, now that everything is set up, why don't we start?" said Sakura enthusiastically as she clapped her hands together with anticipation. Everyone nodded in agreement and all took to their position.

_**Outside the music room…**_

"Hey guys, I just need to step outside for a moment," said Syaoran when he felt his Motorola vibrate once; signalling that he had just received a text message.

"I'm coming as well," said Eriol as he too, took out his cell phone to show that he as well received a message. Syaoran sighed with frustration as he walked out of the music room. As soon as he stepped out of the room, he heard a guitar riff; indicating the opening of a song. Curious, he followed the music and it before he knew it: he was standing outside of the second music room. He placed his ear against the door. The guitar riff turned out to be a practice one and he heard muffled female voices, although he couldn't distinguish whom the voices belonged to.

_Come On! Come On! (by Mai Kuraki, Japanese version)_

_Come on! Come on! Everybody party now  
Come on! Come on! koko ni atsumatte  
Come on! Come on! ki mama ni odoroo  
Come on! Come on! And listen to the DJ_

nani wo ki ni shi nayanderu no  
subete wasure mishiranu kimi to  
yume wo miyoo nagare ase ga mune wo tsutai  
kagayaku ima

Move your body, shake a shake your body  
Move your body to hazumu  
Move your body, shake a shake your body  
shake a shake a shake it to rhythmu  
Move your body, shake a shake your body  
Move your body pumpin' bass  
Move your body, shake a shake your body  
And listen to the DJ

Come on! Come on! kono mama yoake ni  
Come on! Come on! kimi wo tsuresari  
Come on! Come on! umi made tobasoo  
Come on! Come on! And listen to the DJ

hitorikiride naitenaide  
minna issho ni tanoshimoo yo  
kyoo mo sugu ni satte shimau  
dakara hora ne egao de iyoo

Move your body, shake a shake your body  
Move your body to atsuku  
Move your body, shake a shake your body  
shake a shake a shake it to nosete  
Move your body, shake a shake your body  
Move your body kickin' beat  
Move your body, shake a shake your body  
And listen to the DJ

Come on! Come on! kami wo nabikase  
Come on! Come on! suashi no mama de  
Come on! Come on! odoru yo mujaki ni  
Come on! Come on! And listen to the DJ

Come on! Come on! kono mama yoake ni  
Come on! Come on! kimi wo tsuresari  
Come on! Come on! umi made tobasoo  
Come on! Come on! And listen to the DJ

Two to the front  
Two to the right  
Turn to the left  
Then shake tonight

And listen to the DJ

Come on! Come on! Everybody party now  
Come on! Come on! koko ni atsumatte  
Come on! Come on! ki mama ni odoroo  
Come on! Come on! And listen to the DJ

Come on! Come on! kono mama yoake ni  
Come on! Come on! kimi wo tsuresari  
Come on! Come on! umi made tobasoo  
Come on! Come on! And listen to the DJ

When the song ended, he was astonished. Whoever was playing this song was good. Eriol too, was in awe; especially the singer of the song.

"Well, what do you think?" asked a muffled, unrecognisable voice on the other side of the door.

"Sugoi ne!" cried out a voice which Syaoran can recognise any day, it was his dear Sakura. He smiled a bit before Eriol tapped him on the shoulder.

"Nan des ka?" said Syaoran, getting irritated that he couldn't day dream in peace.

"Read your message," said Eriol grimly. Syaoran took out his phone and started to read the message.

_Hey Syaoran, you know the Tsukuda twins right?_

_Can you help me and Tomoyo set them up with Emi and Erika…you know; the Yukimura twins?_

_Oh yeah, Eriol will get the same message as well._

_Hope you have a nice day,_

_Xxx Sakura_

"…," was all Syaoran can say, he was speechless. Help Sakura and Tomoyo with matchmaking? It's suicide itself!

"So…will that be a yes or a no?" asked Eriol as they walked back to their music room

"…I don't want to upset Sakura but I'm sure she'll understand my reasons for _not_ participating in her evil scheme," said Syaoran as he shook his head in mock dismay as they entered the room and made sure that the door was closed and locked securely.

"Shall we start?" asked Hideki as he started to tap the hi-hats from his drum set.

"Yeah," said Tetsuya as he started to play a note from his bass guitar while Takahiro and Takehiko did the same with their electric guitars while Eriol went to his double stacked keyboards. Syaoran went to the microphone as everyone stood in their positions as they waited for his signal. Syaoran raised his right hand and waved it once and everyone's off.

_The Hero Without A Name (By An Café)_

_Saigo no garasu wobuchi yabure minare ta keshiki wo keri dashi te  
Sekai ga gyakuni kaiten suru nichijou wo tobi koe_

Doko ni muka ttemo kanji teiru tonari awase no kage  
Muchuu de oi kaketekukedo risou ni todoka nai  
Kibou to rettoukan ga uchigawa de kake meguri itsuka kyoufu heto kawa ru

Oshi yose teyuku fuan gamata kutsuu wo umidashi te  
Nige taihodo tsurai toki mo kesshite hitori janai

Yasashi ku tsutsumi komu kaze ga tatakau yuuki majiri kuusou ga genjitsu ni kawa ru

Saigo no garasu wobuchi yabure minare ta keshiki wo keri dashi te  
Sekai ga gyakuni kaiten suru nichijou wo tobi koe  
Onore no karada tosono subete wo sonzai hitei hasasenai  
Sora mo tobe nakatta mei mo nai HERO ha sekai wo miryou suru

Meiyo ya chii wa chiri ninaranai isshun no eikou  
Kodawari sugi te chiri wodekakusurunowa baka rashii

Daiji na mono hitotsu mitsu kete tsuranuki tousu tsumi towa retemosonnano kowaku nai

Shinji ta hikari wo mamori nuke risou no sekai ga hoshii n daro ?  
Uso wo koe ruyouna riaru wo kanji tatakae  
Onore no karada tosono subete wo sonzai hitei hasasenai  
Sora mo tobe nakatta mei mo nai HERO wa sekai wo miryou suru

Saigo no garasu wobuchi yabure minare ta keshiki wo keri dashite  
Sekai ga gyakuni kaiten suru tsugi ha kimi ni

Shinji ta hikari wo mamori nuke risou no sekai ga hoshii n daro ?  
Uso wo koe ruyouna riaru wo kanji tatakae  
Onore no karada tosono subete wo sonzai hitei hasasenai  
Sora mo tobe nakatta mei mo nai HERO ha namae wo teni suru

When they finished the song, everyone was ecstatic.

"Well, even though it's only a warm up song, I'm sure everyone will go wild at us," smirked Syaoran as he took a mouthful of iced water.

"Yeah…that would be just freaky," shuddered Eriol when the thought of having obsessive fan-girls scared him, "with the fan-girls and all…"

Syaoran shuddered as well and tried to erase that thought, "Well, we should be practicing on _that_ song then," he said as he got up again and everyone got into their positions.

________________________________________________________________________

**Okies, sorry that I had to end the chapter there. Since I didn't get enough voters, the schedule for both bands shall be revealed in the next and final chapter of Sudden Inspiration. Thanks for reading this chapter and sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. School has started and updates will be slower for the rest of my stories so please do pressure me to update faster…I'm a human being, I have a life and I need to study so gomen-ne… 0"(^_^)"0. Until next time!**


End file.
